la vecina de al lado
by Cattita
Summary: Nunca imaginaste que una simple chica pudiese venir para cambiar tu mundo y tu vida por completo. Se terminó la monotonía, la locura hace su aparición.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Una mañana, cálida, soleada, como todas las mañanas de su vida, aburrida. Otra vez se tenía que levantar, vestirse, desayunar y como todos estos monótonos días ir al instituto. Cada mañana lo mismo, iba a recoger a Miroku y a Koga a sus respectivas casas y se iban juntos en su coche a estudiar. No eran muy populares, simplemente gente normal. Aunque eran muy guapos, las chicas de ese instituto preferían mirar a los chicos del equipo de fútbol. Ninguno de ellos tenía novia, era demasiado aburrido, tener que dar explicaciones de lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer.

Terminó el desayuno se fue a recoger su mochila, se despidió de sus padres y salió directito hacia el coche. Guardó su mochila en el maletero y metió la llave en el contacto, con un ligero giro de muñeca arrancó el coche. Se sabía la ruta de memoria. Primero recogió a Miroku

¿Qué tal amigo?

Bien, otro día más en nuestras patéticas vidas

Que alegre estas hoy, ¿Qué te sucede?

Nada, simplemente estoy cansado de la monotonía que sigue como patrón mi vida.

Te corrijo amigo, nuestras vidas.

Los dos amigos siguieron el camino, tristes, sin alegría alguna. El siguiente en recoger fue a Koga. Este era el más alegre, haber si así a estos chicos se les subía un poco la moral

Hola chicos

Hola Koga… -los dos al mismo tiempo-

Uy uy uy uy, así me gusta, que estéis felices –tono sarcástico-

No es eso Koga, es que Inuyasha esta hoy de pésimo humor.

Si, como todos los días.

Feh, me da igual lo que digáis.

Su conversación si que era buena, todas las mañanas igual.

En Florida había tres chicas muy guapas ensayando la coreografía que usaría en el club esa noche. Como diría cualquier chico que tuviese dos ojos en la cara ESTABAN MUY PERO QUE MUY BUENAS. Sus movimientos eran sensuales, sus cuerpos bronceados gracias a las estupendas playas de Florida se movían al compás de la música. Eran el trío perfecto. Una morena, una castaña y una pelirroja. Estaban muy demandadas en todos lo clubes, sin duda las bailarinas mas cotizadas de todo el mundo, podían hacer desde bailes eróticos hasta bailarte una jota. Nadie sabía sus nombres, eran contratadas a través de una agencia de modelos, que era su trabajo diurno. Sin duda estaban muy solicitadas.

La más joven había terminado el instituto un año antes de lo previsto ya que su agente se había ocupado de que esto fuera así. Podría dedicarse por completo a su vida como modelo y bailarina en los clubes más chic del mundo.

Las tres chicas querían volver a su país de origen, España, pero eso no podría se hasta finales del mes, tendrían un descanso de aproximadamente tres meses, aunque no tenían pensado descansar de sus noches como bailarinas, hablarían con su representante para que las consiguiera sitios donde actuar.

Cuando terminaron de ensayar las tres chicas se fueron al centro comercial, tenían que comprar ropa nueva y algunos maquillajes y aceites con purpurina para el cuerpo.

Mira Kag, este aceite viene con purpurina dorada, perfecto para la falda de cuero blanca.

Sango, compra tres tubos, para las tres.

Si, Ayame, compra esa sombra de ojos, es preciosa.

Ok, ¡¡¡mira!!! Este perfilador de labios queda precioso

Chicas, yo voy a la tienda de enfrente, voy a comprar unos vestidos y unas botas que son perfectas para el club

Muy bien Kag, pero compra los culots a juego, que luego no tenemos y andamos siempre con los de color negro.

Vale, ahora vengo.

Kagome salió de la tienda y se dirigió a la de enfrente. No solo compro los vestidos, sino también algunos pantalones y camisas normales, para diario. Toda la ropa parecía hecha a medida para ellas, se ajustaban a sus preciosos cuerpos, como si fuesen un guante. Esta noche, sería la noche, su espectáculo sería grabado por la MTV y saldría un reportaje sobre ellas. Se vería en todo el mundo.

Izahoi, la madre de Inuyasha, hablaba con su vecina la señora Higurashi, eran amigas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

¿Cuándo vuelve tu hija?

Creo que a principios del mes que viene

Tengo tantas ganas de verla, con todo lo que me has contado de ella, tiene que ser preciosa

La verdad, sin que suene a amor de madre, mi hija es una belleza

No lo dudes, mi hija es muy sociable, está acostumbrada a tratar con mucha gente, gracias a su trabajo.

¿Y en que trabaja? ¿no estudia?

Terminó sus estudios el año pasado, hizo un curso intensivo para poder terminar un año antes.

Tiene que ser muy inteligente, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Ya tiene 18 años, pero gracias a estar viviendo casi sola, a madurado tanto que al hablar con ella parece mayor.

¡¡¡Pero que sol de hija tienes!!! Como me gustaría que mi Inu fuese un poco más sociable, y más maduro.

Tiempo al tiempo, Izahoi

Bueno, me voy ya, tengo que preparar la comida para los niños

Yo también, ja ja ja ja mi padre y mi hijo son como dos gemelos de cinco años.

Ja ja ja ja , igual que mi esposo e hijos. Bueno, hasta luego

Hasta luego

Las clases iban bien, como siempre. Los chicos habían quedado para ir el fin de semana a su lugar favorito, el club de siempre, era un lugar muy selectivo, pero como el padre de Miroku era el dueño, les dejaban entrar.

Inuyasha, el sábado quedamos en tu casa sobre las doce de la conche para irnos todos juntos ¿OK?

Vale, solo espero no encontrarme con la pesada de Kikio, se me pega al culo y ya no me la quito de encima en toda la noche

No te preocupes amigo, hablaré esta tarde con los porteros para que no la dejen entrar

Muchas gracias, es realmente incomodo escucharla y verla bailar, pensando que excita a alguien con esos movimientos tan torpes

A mi me hace gracia. Cuando pierde el paso es muy graciosa, mira para todos lados para ver si alguien la ha visto

Como tú no la tienes que aguantar….

La semana paso muy deprisa. Las chicas superaron la gran coche con mucho éxito, y las sesiones de fotos para una revista de ropa interior fue estupenda. Los chicos por su parte, no se salieron de lo normal, menos Inuyasha que pudo para la noche del sábado sin tener que aguantar los tonteos de Kikio. Esa chica era como un grano en el culo para Inuyasha, y lo malo es que ella no parecía o no quería notarlo.

Las chicas ya estaban preparándolo todo para su vuelta a España, solo quedaban dos semanas y tenían que hacer demasiadas cosas para dejar todo listo en Florida y no olvidarse nada. Comprar muchas cosas que en España no fabricaban y que sin ellas no podrían vivir. Kagome compro dos frascos de su perfume con olor a flor de cerezo, Sango su bálsamo alisador y Ayame su baño de color rojo, para que su pelo no perdiese su color intenso. Ya quedaba muy poco……

Pronto estaría en su casa, con su madre. Echaba de menos a su familia y amigos de siempre….

Continuará…..


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Kagome estaba viendo la tele. Pronto lo que grabaron para la MTV saldría a la luz. Pasaba los canales aburrida y decidió que llamaría a sus amigas para que lo vieran juntas.

_Sango, ven a mi casa y llama a Ayame, veremos juntas el reportaje y luego iremos ha hacer algo._

_Esta bien, escucha Kag, que te parece si vamos a comprar maletas nuevas, dentro de tres días nos volvemos a España y no tengo maletas para todo lo que me quiero llevar._

_Está bien, pero llama a Ayame, que luego se te olvida_

_Ahora mismo la llamo. Un beso, ahora nos vemos._

_Un beso_

Kagome puso cojines por el suelo, las encantaba ver la tele sentadas en el suelo mientras comían chocolate. Todo estaba listo para ver el especial

Miroku estaba viendo el canal de la MTV ya que hoy harían un reportaje sobre tres bellezas, y como buen pervertido eso no se lo perdería por nada. Llamó por teléfono a Koga y a Inuyasha, Koga si acepto ver el especial con el pero Inuyasha…. A veces pensaban que el era un poco rarito. Siempre estaba rodeado de chicos y no quería ni oír hablar de Kikio, una de las chicas mas atractivas del instituto, el era realmente rarito.

Se podía ver a los chicos viendo la tele sin quitarle ni un ojo. Había una sesión fotográfica en ropa interior de tres chicas que sin duda estaban muy buenas. Hablaban sobre sus vidas mientras ponían sus fotos. Cada una tenía una personalidad pero las tres coincidían en una cosa, sensuales y provocativas. En ese mismo momento salen las mismas chicas bailando encima de una barra de algún club, estaban metidas en un vestido diminuto de cuero blanco, sus cuerpos estaban bañados en purpurina, haciendo que luciesen muy sensuales, en ese mismo instante la pelinegra se arrodillaba y las otras dos la mojaban con una manguera El agua recorría todo su cuerpo y los chicos que habían en ese club morían de un infarto. Todos las querían tocar pero estaban bien protegidas con una red de porteros enormes que no dejaban pasar a ningún pervertido.

Las chicas gritaban como poseídas, se abrazaban y felicitaban entre ellas. El reportaje había sido un éxito. Nadie podía dudar que no lo fuera. A la pelinegra le daba un poco de vergüenza que hubiesen sacado justo ese momento en la tele, si su madre lo veía no sabía que pasaría.

Kagome felicitaba a sus dos amigas ¡estaban emocionadas por salir en la televisión! Cuando terminaron de saltar y chillar como histéricas salieron de la casa de Kagome para dirigirse al centro comercial, fueron caminando ya que no estaba muy lejos. Según pasaban ellas, los chicos se daban la vuelta para seguirlas con la mirada, algunos hasta se olvidaban que tenían a su novia justo a su lado. Todas las chicas en el centro comercial las odiaban, y un número no muy reducido las envidiaban. Las tres se paseaban muy decididas por donde pasaban. Entraron en una tienda en la que vendían desde bolsos de mano hasta maletas enormes. Cada una de las chicas compro un juego entero de diferentes colores, Sango lo compró de color azul, Kagome de color verde y Ayame de color rojo.

Todo estaba ya comprado, solo quedaba hacer las maletas y despedirse de todos sus amigos. Sería difícil de despedirse de ellos ya que habían sido su familia adoptiva durante todos estos años. Las tres chicas no sabían que todos sus amigos habían organizado la madre de las fiestas para despedirlas…... claro estaba, bajo el mando de su amigo/a Rencotsu, el era el gay mas gay del mundo entero y orgulloso de ello lo proclamaba a los cuatro vientos. Las tres amigas comían un helado gratuito, gracias al descaro de Ayame que consiguió que el camarero de la heladería las regalara el helado a cambio de una foto con cada una…… cuando ya estaban terminando el móvil de Sango sonó y esta descolgó

_Sango querida, las esperamos a las tres esta noche en el club Pipol sobre las doce de la noche, tenemos una sorpresa para las tres, no faltéis_

_Rencotsu, que habéis tramado, no nos fiamos de ti, siempre que quedamos contigo acabamos en muy malas condiciones_

_Tranquilas, ninguno saldrá dañado de esta noche. Un beso querida, nos vemos._

_Chao Ren, nos vemos esta noche_

No es que no se fiaran de el pero bien sabían que se armaría la gorda si el había sido el que había organizado la fiesta.

Sango les contó a sus amigas y estas con la felicidad escrita en la cara aceptaron. Las tres se fueron cada una a su casa para arreglarse, esa noche se despedirían de todos sus amigos.

Kagome se puso un vestido de color negro atado al cuello, la espalda quedaba al descubierto dejando ver su precioso tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda, un escote en uve y muy ajustado, la parte de abajo terminaba en un pico a un lado quedando casi toda la pierna al descubierto. Se recogió el pelo en un moño muy gracioso que dejaba numerosos mechones resbalar por su espalda. Maquillo su perfecto rostro con pequeñas pinceladas de sombra de ojos, para sus labios sensuales decidió perfilarlos con un color carne y aplicó una base de brillo que los hacia muy apetecibles.

Sango se decidió por unos pantalones muy bajos de cintura en color blanco, en la parte baja tenía unos dibujos chinos de color negro, unas botas con tacón alto de color negro, una camisa ceñida a su cuerpo dejando al descubierto los laterales de color blanco y un dragón chino cruzando toda la parte delantera de la camisa. Su pelo lo recogió en una coleta muy alta acentuando sus rasgos orientales que como todas sus amigas había heredado de sus antepasados, se maquillo sencillamente con sombras de ojos claras y un tono rosa pastel para los labios aplicando una base encima de brillo.

Ayame era la mas provocativa de las tres, se dejó el pelo suelto, totalmente liso, se colocó una minifalda de color amarilla, un top mini del mismo color, sus botas de color blanco con un súper tacón que la hacían ver mas alta ya que era un poco bajita. En sus ojos delineó una ralla de color dorado terminando en los lados con un dibujo que caía por sus sienes, una sombra de ojos muy clarita y en los labios se aplico una base de brillo, no necesitaba acentuarlos, estos eran carnosos y no pasaban desapercibidos a nadie, era una boca sensual con o sin pintura.

La fiesta estaba preparada, había medios de comunicación en la entrada del club, se había corrido la noticia de que había una fiesta muy importante en la que despedirían a las nuevas estrellas de Florida, las tres Joyas, las llamaban así porque una era la sensualidad y la locura (Ayame), otra la alegía y vitalidad (Sango) y otra la belleza y dulzura (Kagome). Cuando llegaron las tres no se lo podían creer, todas aquellas personas haciéndoles preguntas y fotografías, la primera en reaccionar fue Ayame, se colocó entre sus dos amigas y puso una pose muy sensual haciendo con un toque en las posaderas de ambas amigas para que hicieran lo mismo. Todo era perfecto, incluso habían puesto una alfombra roja….

Dentro del club todo era diversión, Rencotsu se acercó a sus amigas u les dio la bien venida a su fiesta de despedida.

_Queridas, ya las estábamos esperando, siéntense en una de esas sillas, pronto empezará el espectáculo._

_Que es lo que has organizado, te tenemos miedo_ Kagome sabía que podía esperarse cualquier cosa de su amigo

_No os preocupéis, haré de vuestra despedida algo inolvidable para que volváis pronto, nuestras fiestas no serán lo mismo sin vosotras aquí._

_Ren, dinos que has hecho_

_Nada Sango, te aseguro que es todo con la mejor de mis intenciones_

Con esto dicho Rencotsu se fue detrás de un escenario habilitado justo en el medio de la pista. Las tres chicas lo obedecieron y se sentaron en la mesa en la que ponía "anfitrionas". Las luces se apagaron…… el escenario se iluminó desde el suelo y empezó a salir humo blanco, tres chicos musculosos vestidos con solo un tanga y su cuerpo embadurnado de aceite corporal empezaron a bailar muy sensualmente dirigiéndose peligrosamente a su mesa. Las tres amigas tuvieron un mismo pensamiento _"Ren, eres el mejor"_ Se subieron con ellos al escenario y estuvieron bailando con los chicos durante varios minutos... entonces cayó del techo espuma que inundo el club entero, la gente se divertía de lo lindo y muy especialmente las tres amigas.

A kilómetros de distancia, un chico con mirada pervertida veía el video que se estaba grabando en directo de la fiesta en la que las chicas se divertían sin saber que las estaban grabando, _"Quien inventó Internet es un dios, uno de los mejores"_ No es que fuera un genio con el ordenador pero se las ingenió para poder guardarlo en su ordenador para pasarlo a DVD, sus amigos lo tenían que ver, eran las escenas mas eróticas sin sexo que había visto jamás.

Después de una noche/día alocado decidieron dormir hasta las cinco de la tarde para después preparar la maleta e irse en el avión que habían reservado para las doce de la noche, querían viajar de noche para poder dormir un poco y así el viaje se hacía menos largo.

La madre de Kagome, de Sango y de Ayame preparaban una fiesta, no igual a la de Rencotsu, pero si hecha con mucho amor, al estilo amor de madre. Preparaban sándwiches de diferentes sabores, comida tradicional china, algunas patatas y pancartas de bien venida. Una fiesta Light, lo que se dice. Pronto sus niñas estarían en casa y querían que su llegada fuese de lo mas familiar posible, llamaron a todos los vecinos para que estuvieran presentes y a sus respectivos hijos, solo hubo uno que no quiso ir……

_Mama, no voy, me parece ridículo, además, no me apetece aguantar a una cría que seguramente será horrible_

_Hijo no digas eso, su madre dice que es preciosa_

_Eso dicen todas las madres de sus hijos feos_

_Yo digo eso de ti y tu no eres feo_

_Di lo que quieras pero yo no voy, además quedé con Miroku y con Koga que vendrían a buscarme queremos salir un rato._

_Haz lo que quieras hijo pero que sepas que tu hermano Sessomaru vendrá a la fiesta…… ¿no querrás que si la chica es guapa tu hermano te gane el terreno, verdad?_ Su voz sonaba desesperada por convencer a su hijo de que fuese a la fiesta, estaba casi segura que aceptaría si lo amenazaba con su hermano hiriéndolo en su orgullo

_Que haga lo que quiera, de todas formas, estoy seguro de que es horrible_.

Fue imposible, no hubo manera de convencerlo, se despidió de su hijo y se fue a casa de los Higurashi para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario a su querida amiga y vecina.

El avión aterrizó mas pronto de lo esperado, las tres chicas tomaron un taxi para llegar a casa de la pelinegra, donde habían quedado encontrarse con sus madres. Llegaron a la puerta de la casa y tres imponentes chicas se bajaron del taxi haciendo que tres chicos se tropezaran entre si para alcanzar la ventana mas cercana que había en la entrada de la casa del chico mas testarudo del mundo…..

Continuará………

Espero que me dejen mas reviews, si no les gusta la historia solo me lo dicen y no la continuo. De todas formas gracias por leerla. Un beso para todos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Ahora si que si. Miroku podía comprobar que Inuyasha no tenía nada de rarito, ya que corrió hacia la ventana tanto o más que ellos dos. Se peleaban por mirar por la ventana del salón que daba al terreno de la casa de los Higurashi. Esas tres chicas les sonaban de algo. Cada uno se fijó en una distinta, era perfecto _"una para cada uno"_ pensaron los tres. Inuyasha las miraba, eran preciosas y sus cuerpos algo de ensueño. _¿Quiénes serian?_ No parecían de aquí, sus modelitos eran demasiado provocativos. Sus cuerpos parecían de diosas del porno.

La pelinegra tenía puestos unos vaqueros ajustados y muy bajos de cintura de color negro, unas botas de pelo de color blanco y una camisa blanca abotonada, solo los tres botones de la parte central, dejando ver su escote y su tripa totalmente plana. En el ombligo lucía un piercing con brillantes de color negro. Había decidió dejarse el pelo suelto. Parecía seda, moviéndose lentamente con la pequeña brisa que corría aquella noche.

La castaña tenía puestos unos vaqueros sueltos y muy bajos de cintura, acampanados de color azul. La cintura la adornó con un cinturón negro con pinchos. Lucía unos zapatos de tacón y una camisa de color negra con tirantes, era de tela muy fina y holgada, se le veía un tatuaje de un conejito de play boy en el abdomen, a un lado. Su pelo recogido en una coleta hacia el lado derecho dejándolo posar en su hombro, la hacía ver inocente. Su pelo largo parecía muy sedoso.

La pelirroja tenía puesta una falda con tablitas muy corta de cuadros rojos, negros y blancos, una camisa blanca abotonada de la misma manera que Kagome, a diferencia que tenía puesta una corbata de color negra medio suelta. Se puso unas botas altas negras con un tacón fino. Su pelo lo lucía suelto y muy liso. La encantaba ponérselo así, parecía un poco infantil.

El taxista se ofreció encantado de bajar sus maletas, no todos los fías tenía a esa clase de chicas viajando con el. Las pidió si por favor podía hacerse una foto con las tres, con el móvil, para enseñárselas a sus compañeros, la razón que las dio fue para darles envidia. Las tres chicas aceptaron encantadas y le rodearon, un señor que pasaba por allí fue el que hizo la foto. El taxista decidió no cobrarlas, total, con la foto se lo pasaría muy bien pasándosela por la cara a todos sus compañeros.

Kagome fue la primera en recoger sus maletas y dirigirse a su casa, había luz en el salón, de seguro su madre había metido a todo el vecindario a su casa para darla la bienvenida. Mientras llegaba a la puerta de entrada las chicas iban hablando.

_Kag, este sábado tenemos que salir, intentaremos pasar desapercibidas_ (Sango parecía preocupada)

_OK Sango, estamos de vacaciones, nos tomaremos un descanso_

_A mi no me gusta pasar desapercibida…… _(Ayame hacía pucheros, no la gustaba nada la idea)

_Bueno…… solo pasaremos desapercibidas un poco¿así estas mas contenta? _(Kagome la miraba con cara de "eres incorregible")

_¡¡¡SSSIII!!! _(Ayame ahora si lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La encantaba ser el centro de atención)

Kagome llamó al timbre, sus llaves se las había dejado en Florida. Las tres chicas tenían pensado alquilar un apartamento ya que después de vivir sin sus madres no tenían ganas de perder su libertad.

Tres chicos salían corriendo hacia la puerta para ir a casa de su vecina, si esa chica morena era la hija, tenía que estar presente…… Se empujaban entre ellos para salir el primero, los tres querían se los primeros en llegar a la casa de al lado para presentarse a las chicas. Querían saberlo todo de ellas, sus medidas, sus aficiones, sus gustos, todo, pero sobre todo sus medidas.

La madre de Kagome fue la que abrió la puerta.

_¡¡¡Hija!!!_

_¡¡¡Mama!!!_

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y besaron. Así con la otras dos, ya que sus madres al escuchar el jaleo salieron y se encontraron con sus preciosas hijas.

Cuando pasaron al salón encontraron una mesa en el centro llena de comida y numerosas pancartas rodeando la habitación de muchos olores y purpurina, había globos y mucha gente que las miraban de arriba abajo. Las chicas no le dieron importancia y siguieron su camino, una mujer se acercó a la pelinegra.

_Hola, mi nombre es Izahoi, soy tu vecina, este es mi hijo Sessomaru_

_Hola, encantada de conocerlos._

La pelinegra se quedó impresionada con esos ojos como el sol y su cabello plateado, era un chico muy guapo, con cuerpo atlético y muy elegantemente vestido. El único fallo que tenía era que parecía demasiado serio para su gusto.

Cuando los dos parecían tener una conversación amena, sonó el timbre y tres chicos aparecieron por la puerta.

Uno tenía el pelo corto y plateado, sus ojos como el sol, en los que se podía ver la vida. Un cuerpo musculoso pero sin exageraciones, sus labios eran carnosos, tenía unas pestañas largas y frondosas haciendo ver sus ojos mucho más bonitos. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros de color azul con un polo ajustado de color blanco que resaltaba el moreno de su piel y sus brazos bien formados. Su boca perfecta, lucía unos dientes completamente alineados y blancos _"sonrisa profident"_ pensaron las tres chicas.

Otro de los chicos era castaño, con una pequeña coletita, sus ojos eran azul cielo, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios bastante pícara. En su oreja izquierda llevaba puesto un pequeño pendiente. Su cuerpo era atlético un poco mas delgado que el primero, que resaltaba sobres los dos amigos. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul oscuro y un polo azul claro. Haciendo resaltar sus ojos grandes y expresivos.

El tercer chico poseía un pelo largo de color negro sujetado por una coleta baja. Sus ojos de color verde esmeralda destacaban por su brillo. Su piel era morena y su cuerpo atlético, se podía ver que pasaba muchas horas en el gimnasio. Lucía unas cadenas de plata grandes en el cuello, unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro caídos y una camiseta de color amarilla.

Los tres chicos las miraban con la boca abierta, de cerca estaban mucho más buenas. Se acerco cada uno a la chica que le gustaba para proceder con las presentaciones. Esperaban que fueran simpáticas para poder quedar con ellas para salir. El primero en llegar fue Miroku. Se acercó a la chica castaña, ya tenía ganas de poder estar a solas con ella para poder demostrarle lo interesante que era y así poder hacer gala de su fama de mujeriego.

_Hola, buenas noches preciosa_

_Hola. Perdona¿te conozco de algo?_

_Creo que no, si te conociera estoy seguro que no me olvidaría de ti. Pero lo podemos solucionar… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Soy Sango¿Y tú?_

_Me llamo Miroku, pero si no te gusta, me puedes llamar como quieras_

_Muy bien, te llamaré Cerduku ja ja ja ja _

_Muy graciosa ¿Se puede saber porque me pones ese apodo?_

_Muy fácil. A los tipos como tu los tengo totalmente calados, no me las das con ese aire de chico simpático y galán, recuerda que como tu hay miles en el mundo_

_No se porque eres tan cortante, yo solo quería entablar una conversación contigo_

_Si quieres hablar conmigo empieza por dejar tus mañas en la puerta de tu casa, yo no soy como las chicas de tu instituto_

_Eso lo puedo ver……_

El siguiente en probar suerte fue Koga, se acerco a la pelirroja para ver si tenía más suerte que Miroku. Se veía por su cara de derrota que no había tenido mucha suerte.

_Hola, buenas noches, mi nombre es Koga¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Soy Ayame, dime¿necesitas algo?_

_No, solo quería conocerte…… claro que si molesto dímelo y me voy_

_No tranquilo, pareces simpático¿Qué edad tienes?_

_Tengo diecinueve años ¿y tú?_

_Tengo dieciocho, la edad perfecta¿no crees?_

_Si, es perfecta ¿Sabes? Eres muy bonita…… me preguntaba si querrías ir al cine conmigo o a cenar_

_¡¡¡OH!!!, que lindo eres, eres un amor, pero yo sin mis amigas no salgo, si quieres les pregunto…… veras, es que tenemos una agenda un poco apretada y no se si podré…… te doy mi teléfono y me mandas un sms para quedar y yo si puedo te llamo o te contesto¿te parece bien?_

_¡¡¡Claro!!!_

Los dos chicos parecían llevarse bien, Ayame le entregó una tarjeta donde ponía su número de teléfono y su dirección de mail para poder conocerlo mejor. Siguieron hablando muy amigablemente. Inuyasha viendo lo bien que le iba a su amigo decidió acercarse a la pelinegra, haber que tal se le daba a el……

_Hola, mi nombre es Inuyasha y soy tu vecino¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Soy Kagome, creo que hace un rato conocí a tu hermano y a tu madre. Te pareces mucho a tu hermano_

_Para nada…… el es el serio y responsable de la familia y con uno ya es suficiente_

_Así que eres diferente a tu hermano……_

_Claro¿es que acaso no se me nota?_

_La verdad…… eso me lo tendrás que demostrar_

_Y como quieres que te lo demuestre_

_No te preocupes, ya lo sabrás_

La chica lo dejó plantado en el sitio y se dirigió con sus amigas para hablar sobre los chicos que habían conocido. Kagome tenía pensado divertirse y ellos eran perfectos para que sus vacaciones fueran divertidas. No se querían reír de ellos ni nada por el estilo, pero querían saber si eran de su tipo…… y solo había una manera de saberlo…… solo si ellos lograban seguir sus locuras serían aceptados en su grupo de amigos…… ¿Hasta que punto las seguirían?

Continuará……….

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les guste este capi. No tiene mucha emoción pero a partir de este os aseguro que todo serán locuras ya que las vidas de los chicos cambiarán gracias a sus nuevas amigas locas. Un beso para todos y gracias de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

La fiesta continuo de lo mas normal, Inuyasha y sus amigos habían conseguido acercarse a las chicas y hablar un poco mas con ellas, para conocerlas mejor y saber a que se atenerse. Les parecieron simpáticas y divertidas, un poco atrevidas pero buena gente. Inuyasha hablaba con Kagome sobre su vida en Florida.

_Y dime¿en que trabajas?_

_Soy modelo…… ¿y tu¿Estudias o trabajas?_

_Estudio pero los fines de semana trabajo con Miroku y con Koga en un club, el padre de Miroku es el dueño y nos paga bien._

_Me parece bien, alo mejor mis amigas y yo le pedimos trabajo al padre de Miroku_

_¡¡Eso sería genial!! Lo malo es que hay demasiados pervertidos por la noche, y como sois vosotras…… no pasareis desapercibidas para nadie._

_Por eso no te preocupes, sabemos parar los pies muy bien, no sería la primera vez_

_Me alegra saber que te sabes defender……_

_¿Y tu novia que opina de que trabajes los fines de semana?_

_No opina nada porque no tengo novia_

_Aaaa……_

_Y dime¿tus amigas y tú siempre sois así?_

_¿Así como?_

_Así de locas_

_No se lo que tu defines loca, dime ¿Cuál fue tu última locura?_

_La verdad…… lo más loco que yo e hecho fue saltarme las clases en alguna ocasión_

_Uff, entonces si somos locas_

_¿Cual fue tu última locura?_

_Subirme en la barra de un club y hacer un estrepteas quedándome en bikini_

_Madre mía!!!! No te dio vergüenza_

_La verdad…… un poco, pero la vida es para vivirla y si en ese momento me apetecía, pues……_

_Si que estáis locas……_

Inuyasha y Kagome hablaban sin reparo, se contaban sus locuras, bueno, más bien Kagome le contaba sus locuras a Inuyasha, ya que este era más bien sosito. Sango y Miroku intentaban tener una conversación decente y Ayame y Koga parecían llevarse bien, hablaban sin parar y hasta se podía ver a Ayame reírse con ganas.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, los tres chicos se fueron a su casa y las tres chicas se despidieron para irse cada una a su casa. Kagome se quedó muy triste, tenía muchas ganas de quedarse toda la noche hablando. Se aburría tanto…… Su mente no paraba de planear cosas, ella era la más vergonzosa de las tres pero era la cabeza pensante, a la que se le ocurrían todas esas locuras. Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo a si que decidió irse a la cama. No se dio cuenta que tenía las cortinas a un lado y empezó a quitarse la ropa, primero se quitó los pantalones y después la camisa, estaba de espaldas a la ventana, no tenía ni idea de que estuviese siendo observada. Se quito el sujetador y dejo que un camisón de tela muy fina y suave resbalase por su cuerpo.

Inuyasha estaba dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir y decidió levantarse, cuando pasó por la ventana de su habitación no se lo podía creer, en la casa de enfrente estaba la chica de cabello negro quitándose la ropa, cuando consiguió parpadear quitó los ojos del cuerpo de su vecina, no estaba bien espiarla aunque no podría quitarse la imagen de la cabeza. En ese momento llamó Miroku.

_Hola amigo¿que tal estas durmiendo?_

_Mal, no me puedo dormir, encima acabo de ver a la vecina casi desnuda_

_¿¿¿Cómo???_

_Lo que escuchas Miroku, se a quitado la ropa sin echar las cortinas y la e visto enterita. Madre mía Miroku, esta que no es normal, en mi vida había visto un cuerpo como ese._

_Deprisa…… descríbemela_

_Pero que dices…… no pienso describírtela. Estas loco o que te pasa._

_Por dios, necesito que me la describas_

_¿Miroku, estas viendo porno?_

_¿Eh? No……son los vecinos_

_Eres un cerdo. Encima quieres que te describa a mi vecina……_

Inuyasha colgó a Miroku. Ese pervertido le iba a quitar la vida. Siempre con sus perversiones. Lo malo es que se había sentido como el, cuando no pudo casi ni quitar su mirada del cuerpo de su vecina.

Después de un largo tiempo consiguió quedarse dormido al igual que Kagome. Mañana sería un día muy largo. Kagome se conectó al Messenger para hablar con Sango y con Ayame.

_Vive la vida: Sango, añade a Ayame, tenemos que quedar para mañana._

_Sexo y amor…… es lo mismo: OK, espera un segundo._

_Quiero fiestaaa: Dime Kag¿Qué haremos mañana?_

_Vive la vida: Daremos una sorpresa a los chicos…… ¿Qué os parece?_

_Sexo y amor…… es lo mismo: me parece bien, mañana si quieres ultimamos los detalles¿o prefieres improvisar?_

_Quiero fiestaaa: si…… mejor improvisamos. Tus planes salen mejor si los improvisas. Les daremos una sorpresa…… ja ja ja será divertido_

_Vive la vida: estoy segura que no se esperan que nos presentemos en su instituto…… será genial._

_Sexo y amor…… es lo mismo: que tal si llamamos la atención como nunca…… quiero poner al pervertido ese muy nervioso ja ja ja ja_

_Quiero fiestaaa: Si si si si si, apoyo la idea de Sango, tu y yo pensamos igual ja ja ja ja ja _

_Vive la vida: estoy deacuerdo, entonces tendré que levantarme antes, quiero elegir un modelito que deje a mi vecino con la boca abierta…… Sabéis, cuando me estaba cambiando mi vecino estaba en la ventana mirándome, el piensa que no me di cuenta pero se equivoca, le pude ver por mi espejo. _

_Sexo y amor…… es lo mismo¡¡¡Que pervertido!!!_

_Quiero fiestaaa¿pero te miró con ojos pervertidos, fue descarado?_

_Vive la vida: la verdad es que le vi más sorprendido que otra cosa, creo que cuando salió del shok se retiró de la ventana, pobre, estaba todo colorado de la vergüenza._

_Sexo y amor…… es lo mismo: bueno, entonces se lo pasamos ¿no?_

_Quiero fiestaaa: claro…_

_Vive la vida: bueno, yo me voy a dormir. Nos vemos mañana. A las 10:30 quedamos en mi casa¿vale?_

_Sexo y amor…… es lo mismo: OK, nos vemos mañana, un beso _

_Quiero fiestaaa: nos vemos mañana, un beso, os quiero_

_Vive la vida: yo también os quiero. Un beso a las dos_

Las chicas se desconectaron y se fueron a dormir, mañana sería un día muy largo. Pasarían toda la mañana con los chicos y por la tarde tenían una sesión de fotos en ropa interior para Women Secret. Era estupendo como su manager no las dejaba descansar ni en vacaciones.

A la mañana siguiente las tres chicas salían muy provocativas de casa de Kagome. Ayame tenía puesta una falda ajustada y muy corta de color blanca con una camisa de color negra con la espalda al descubierto, unas botas negras con tacón fino. Sango tenía puesta una falda tableada muy corta de color rojo con una camisa con escote hasta el ombligo del mismo color dejando ver la parte de arriba de un bikini de color negro, unas botas de color negro parecidas a las de Ayame pero con hebillas a los lados plateadas. Kagome tenía puesto un vestido de licra ajustada de la cintura y las piernas muy corto de color fucsia con un escote dejando ver toda la espalda y unas botas blancas con tacón fino y alto.

Cuando llegaron, Kagome sacó un paquete de cerillas y con ayuda de sus dos amigas activaron los sensores de la alarma de incendios. Enseguida sonó la alarma, haciendo que todos los alumnos fueran retirados de las clases muy ordenadamente. Las tres chicas estaban en la entrada del recinto esperando a que "sus chicos" saliesen.

Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku escuchaban silbidos y un gran revuelo en la entrada del instituto. Se preguntaban que pasaba. Escucharon decir que había tres bombones en la entrada y los tres chicos salieron casi corriendo para ver quienes eran. Al salir no se lo podían creer, la vecina de Inuyasha y sus amigas estaban en la calle vestidas muy sexy y esperando a alguien. En los rostros de los tres amigos se dibujó la misma molestia, celos.

La primera en saludar fue Kagome

_¡¡¡Inuyasha!!! Hemos venido a por vosotros. Daos prisa, queremos ir a divertirnos_

De pronto todo el instituto les dirigió todas las miradas a los tres chicos que agacharon la cabeza avergonzados. Los chicos del instituto no se lo podían creer, esos tres chicos conocían a esos bombones, era increíble. El chico mas popular del instituto se acercó a Kagome muy decidido de que las chicas se olvidarían de esos "perdedores" cuando el quisiera.

_Hola preciosa, me parece que te as equivocado, no puede ser que vengas a buscar a esos perdedores_

_Hola, perdona, tu nombre es……_

_Soy Hojo¿y el tuyo preciosa?_

_No creo que te importe. Si no te llamas Inuyasha no me interesa hablar contigo. Veras, venimos a por nuestros compañeros para una nueva película que estamos rodando_

_¿De que película hablas? Yo podría servirte……_

_No creo la verdad, es para una película porno y no creo que tú tengas los atributos de Miroku, Koga e Inuyasha._

_¿Sois actrices porno?_

_Veo que tampoco tienes la inteligencia necesaria. Perdona, pero tenemos prisa. Si no te importa……_

Kagome y sus amigas retiraron al imbecil de en medio y se dirigieron a los chicos a los que venían buscando. Se acercaron provocativamente les plantaron un beso en los labios que los dejó medio mareados. Miroku fue el primero en reaccionar y se aprovecho de la situación rodeando a Sango por la cintura. El siguiente fue Koga que muy tímidamente colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de Ayame acercándola un poco más. Y el último y más tímido fue Inuyasha, Kagome tuvo que ser la que rodeo el cuello del chico para que reaccionara y después Inuyasha la abrazó tímidamente.

Todo el instituto pudo ver el panorama, los chicos sentían tanta envidia porque esos tipos tenían a semejantes mujeres a su lado, que sus miradas de menosprecio hacia que las chicas de su instituto no se pudo evitar. Esas mujeres al lado de las chicas de su instituto era como comparar el caviar con las cagarrutas de ovejas.

Después de ese apasionado beso entre las tres parejas, las chicas se separaron para llevárselos de la mano hacia sus motos, esas chicas eran de armas tomar, Kagome tenía una R1 de 1000 en color rojo, Ayame en color amarillo y Sango en color azul. Se pusieron los cascos y salieron hacia la nueva aventura que sabe quien tenían preparado esas chicas, no sabían si reírse y disfrutar o temblar de miedo y salir corriendo.

Continuará………


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Era increíble, los chicos no se podían creer que estuviesen montados en unas motos como esas y siendo conducidos por esas chicas. Y lo más importante es que parecía que la moto y ellas eran uno, conducían de maravilla. Las tres motos corrían a toda velocidad por la ciudad esquivando a los coches. Se dirigían al estudio para realizar las fotos, lo malo o lo bueno era que los chicos no tenían ni idea, ni de eso ni de lo que pasaría por la noche.

Cuando llegaron al estudio se bajaron de las motos y se adentraron en el edificio. Había muchas modelos paseándose en ropa interior o en picardías. Los tres chicos no paraban de mirar a todos lados y babear, era increíble, el sueño de todo adolescente, estar rodeado de chicas preciosas en ropa interior.

_Vamos chicos, tenemos prisa…._ A Kagome se la podía ver los celos a través de sus ojos, en los que un destello azulado se hizo notar

_¿Prisa para que?_ Dijo Inuyasha aun consternado por tanta chica semi desnuda

_Nosotras tenemos una sesión de fotos ahora, no tardaremos, vosotros podéis sentaros en esas sillas, desde allí podréis ver todo._ Ahora era Sango la que contestaba.

_Que bien, asistiremos a una sesión de fotos con chicas preciosas en ropa interior_. Miroku estaba realmente emocionado, era su mayor ilusión echa realidad.

Las chicas se fueron a cambiar. Después entraron en la zona de maquillaje y peinado y allí las terminaron de arreglar. Se cubrieron el cuerpo con aceites para que su piel se viese firme y apetecible y se taparon con una bata blanca de algodón.

Cuando salieron pudieron ver a los tres chicos sentados con la baba cayéndoles por la comisura del labio, parecían perros babosos en celo. Pero aun así se veían adorables.

Las tres chicas se pusieron en el escenario para empezar con las fotografías. Kagome tenía el pelo lacio, le llegaba hasta la cintura, estaba levemente maquillada, en sus labios tenia aplicada una base de brillo de color rosa. Vestía un conjunto de ropa interior rosa de encaje, la parte de abajo era de tanga muy diminuto, se podía ver perfectamente su perfecto cuerpo.

Ayame tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas medio despeinadas haciéndola ver muy sexy. Estaba maquillada de la misma forma que Kagome. Vestía un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje muy pequeño de color rojo, con una bata de del mismo color en seda sin abrochar.

Sango tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta muy alta que la hacía resalta sus ojos rasgados. Estaba maquillada muy sensual, sus labios de color rojo brillante y sus ojos con sombra del mismo color solo que mas difuminado. Vestía un conjunto de picardías de color negro de encaje casi transparente

Los tres chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, en la vida habían visto a chicas tan esculturales como estas. Inuyasha no podía quitar sus ojos de Kagome, se veía tan bonita, tan sensual y tímida a la vez que esa escena le estaba poniendo a mil. Los tres chicos dieron gracias a estar sentados ya que si estuviesen de pie sin duda darían el cante como nadie.

Las tres chicas posaban muy sensuales ante las cámaras, las encantaba ver las caras de "sus tres chicos" cada vez que ellas cambiaban de posición a una más sexy. Ellas sabían perfectamente que los chicos estaban excitados, no era la primera vez que ellas ocasionaban algo parecido.

Miroku sacaba fotos con el móvil a las tres chicas pero sobretodo a Sango, las chicas no se dieron cuenta así que seguían con sus poses sensuales. Mientras Inuyasha y Koga se decían que luego se las pasara por mail para tener una copia. Inuyasha se sentía todo pervertido pidiendo esas fotos pero no lo podía evitar, esa chica le hacía sacar sus instintos más básicos, cosa que no había conseguido nadie, ni la chica más popular del instituto, a la que todos veían como una diosa del porno, por sus exuberantes pechos y por su moldeada figura, además de sus labios sugerentes que todo chico querría probar. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo parecida que era Kagome a esa chica. La diferencia era que Kagome despedía por los poros de su piel sensualidad y clase, una mezcla explosiva.

Cuando terminó la sesión de fotos las tres chicas se cambiaron, Se pusieron su ropa y salieron del camerino para reunirse con los chicos. Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku aun tenían cara de perros en celo, estaban esperando a las chicas deseosos, ya no sabían si podrían mirarlas sin imaginarlas con sus conjuntos de ropa interior.

_Yo no se si podré mirarlas a la cara, cada vez que las vea, las veré medio desnudas._ Koga aun estaba flipando con el panorama

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, yo aun las estoy viendo._ Miroku tenía la mayor cara de pervertido que nunca había mostrado.

_No sean así chicos, ya verán que si podremos mirarlas. No pasa nada, tampoco es para tanto_. Ni Inuyasha se creía lo que estaba diciendo.

En eso aparecen las chicas con pantalones de cuero ajustados y unas camisas de tirantes de licra también muy ajustadas, en sus brazos llevaban sus cascos de moto y unas chaquetas de cuero para protegerse del frío.

A los chicos se les caía la baba. Pero bueno son hombres. Subieron a las motos y fueron a un centro comercial para poder comer ya que sus estómagos rugían como leones enfurecidos. Condujeron durante unos treinta minutos y llegaron al centro comercial. Entre todos decidieron comer unas hamburguesas con queso, patatas grandes y una coca cola grande. La dieta perfecta.

Cuando terminaron de comer se levantaron del restaurante y fueron a ver tiendas, se compraron vestidos muy ajustados cosa que dejó a los chicos con cara de bobos. Después de una tarde inolvidable los chicos se disponían a irse cuando pasaron por una tienda de tatuajes, a Kagome se le ocurrió la idea de hacerse uno y entro a la tienda. Los chicos la pedían que no se lo hiciera pero ella no quiso hacerles caso y entró. Después de mirar entre muchos tatuajes a Kagome le gustó mucho uno que era un Ada preciosa sentada en un árbol, después de un rato de pensarlo decidió hacérselo en una parte de sus piernas con las ramas subiendo por su abdomen, eso sería muy sexy. La dolió un poco pero nada del otro mundo.

A los chicos les encantaron como quedó, era un tato muy bonito y original. Sango decidió hacerse un piercing en el labio y Ayame se hizo una mariposa en el tobillo. Los chicos no se atrevieron a hacerse nada. Cuando terminaron de aguantar las compras de las chicas se fueron cada uno a su casa, bueno más bien, Miroku y Koga se fueron a casa de Inuyasha y Sango y Ayame a casa de Kagome. Las chicas tenían que idear un plan para esta noche, querían ir a un club en el que su manager les había contratado una función. Ellas querían que los chicos las viesen actuar, sería una actuación casi en privado, querían ser súper sexy para ellos.

Las horas pasaron entre ensayos y pruebas de vestuario. Mientras los chicos recibían una llamada por parte del tío de Miroku.

_Miroku, soy tu tío, necesito la ayuda de tus amigos y la tuya, me espera una noche muy movida._

_Que sucede tío, hoy es jueves, y los jueves nunca tienes jaleo._

_Lo se, pero tenemos la actuación de unas chicas que son estrellas por América. Necesito vuestra ayuda, ya se han vendido unas quinientas invitaciones y se siguen vendiendo más. Y llamar a Sessomaru, toda la ayuda que tengamos será bien recibida._

_Pero tío, mañana tenemos instituto…… un momento ¿as dicho chicas?_

_Si, Miroku, estoy desesperado, en mi vida e tenido tanta gente metida en mi club, esto va a ser un colapso. Os necesito, necesito que me echéis una mano, os pagaré trescientos euros por la noche._

_¡¡¡¡TRESCIENTOS EUROS!!!! Por ese dinero mañana podría ir de empalme donde sea. Aceptamos, ahora llamaré a Sessomaru para ver que me dices_

_OK, OK, muchas gracias. Os espero a las once para poder preparar todo. La función empieza a las doce._

_No te preocupes, no tardaremos. Luego nos vemos. Un abrazo_

_Un abrazo sobrino. Os espero impaciente_

Miroku colgó el teléfono. Les dijo a sus amigos de su estupendo negocio y todos accedieron, total, seguro que hoy no tendrían nada que hacer. En eso el cristal de la ventana de Inuyasha comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño, los chicos se acercaron para ver que pasaba y se asomaron.

Las chicas decidieron llamarlos de una manera original, en vez de llamarlos por teléfono les llamarían con chinitas en la ventana. Al ver tres cabecitas asomándose las chicas no pudieron controlarse más y estallaron de la risa. Eran tan graciosos.

_Inu, les invitamos a una fiesta_ decía Kagome con cierta timidez

_Inu…_ dijo en voz baja…. _No podemos_

_¿Por qué?_

En la cara de las chicas se dibujó una mueca de tristeza que los chicos no notaron al estar tan lejos de ellas.

_Tenemos que trabajar. Lo sentimos, acaba de llamar el tío de Miroku para pedirnos ayuda, no podemos fallarles¿Por qué no venís vosotras y nos ayudáis?_ Esta vez fue Koga el que habló

_No podemos, es que nos hemos comprometido a la fiesta, lo sentimos, bueno, en otra ocasión será_. En la cara de Ayame se dibujó una sonrisa pícara.

Los chicos se morían de pena, perderse una fiesta con esos bombones por tener que trabajar, aunque les pagaran ese dineral por una sola noche, pero los tres decidieron gastarse ese dinero en complacerlas después invitándolas a una cena en un restaurante caro.

Las chicas sonrieron, ya sabían en que club tendrían que trabajar lo chicos como camareros y ellas tenían que trabajar en ese sitio, la suerte las sonreía, tendrían la oportunidad de darles la sorpresa de sus vidas.

Todo estaba preparado, las chicas ya habían lo que se pondrían y habían metido en su actuación para hacer que los chicos se muriesen de vergüenza, ja ja , que bien se lo iban a pasar

Los chicos ya estaban preparando todo para la noche, la seguridad era impresionante, en su vida habían visto tantos tíos enormes de negro rondando por el club, se encargaban de todo, había tres en la puerta y unos seis por dentro de la sala controlando todo.

Todo estaba listo para la actuación de esas chicas tan exuberantes según su tío ya que no las habían visto, pero parecía que todo el mundo las conocían menos ellos, ninguna foto salió en la publicidad, solo sus sombras, que parecían bastante exuberantes.

La hora se acercaba y el escenario estaba listo, todo el mundo estaba dentro esperando por las chicas. Las luces se apagan, una musica muy sensual comienza a sonar y tres figuras femeninas en medio del escenario empieza a aparecer…….

Continuará……

Voy a intentar actualizar mas de seguido ya que se que tardo demasiado. Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes, los agradezco muchísimo.

Un besazo para todos y muchos abrazos. Os quiero a todos…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Toda la sala estaba totalmente a oscuras unas difuminadas luces daban un toque de sensualidad al escenario, una música suave y sensual sonaba mientras los tres cuerpos que estaban en el centro del escenario comenzaban a mover sus caderas muy sensualmente. No se les veía la cara, solo el contorno de sus cuerpos debido a la poca iluminación. Había tres camareros que miraban al escenario sin hacer el menor caso a los clientes que pedían su atención sin quitar también sus ojos del escenario. Justo en el momento en el que los chicos desviaron un segundo la vista unos fogonazos subieron hacia el techo causando la activación de los sensores de humo por lo que empezó a caer agua del techo, aunque solo en la parte del escenario, justo en ese momento la música empezó a ser mucho mas rápida haciendo que las chicas se moviesen de una forma mas provocadora y a la vez rítmica que hacía enloquecer a todos los espectadores, incluso a las pocas chicas que habían en el club ya que tenían que admitir que esas tres bailarinas se movían como a ellas les gustaría bailar, unos ventiladores potentes hicieron que el cabello de las tres chicas se moviese al ritmo de una música ahora mas potente y justo en ese momento las luces del escenario fueron mas fuertes, cambiando los colores y dejando ver los rostros de las chicas.

_No, no, no, no pueden ser ellas, dios mío no dejan de sorprenderme……._ Decía Inuyasha con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos

_A si que esta era la fiesta a la que nos querían invitar…… me muero de ganas por_ _tocarlas, están preciosas………._ Miroku tenía una mirada de perversión en sus ojos que dejaban ver todo lo pervertido que su mente podía llegar a ser.

_Pero que dices Miroku, ni se te ocurra pensar en Ayame de esa manera_. Decía Koga con un brillo de ira y celos en su mirada

_Tranquilo, tranquilo, yo solo pensaba en Sango, es que esa chica me trae loco, ya no se como acercarme a ella_. Se podía ver la desesperación en el rostro de Miroku

La música seguía sonando y el agua empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo de las chicas haciendo que la purpurina que cubría su cuerpo brillara más dándoles una apariencia exótica. Kagome, Sango y Ayame comenzaron a pasar por la pasarela hasta llegar a la barra donde su objetivo esta ajeno a lo que les espera.

Los tres chicos pueden ver como todo el mundo los está mirando y ellos no saben porque hasta que notan como una mano los llaman por la espalda, se dan la vuelta y ven como sus diosas los reclaman en el escenario, Miroku sube sin pensárselo al igual que Koga pero Inuyasha se rehúsa a subir lo que produce que Kagome se moleste y suba a un cliente muy guapo que estaba cerca de la barra.

Sango empieza a contonearse delante de Miroku, bailando solo para el, acariciándolo con sus manos, excitándolo al máximo, aunque no la hacía falta tocarlo, ya que con lo sensual que estaba con ese vestido de color verde de licra, ajustado al cuerpo cubriendo justo lo necesario, con un escote en la espalda que llegaba hasta la parte baja de la cintura y un cinturón de brillantes rodeando su pequeña cintura hacía que su sola visión lo pusiese a mil por hora.

Se dejó guiar por ella en su sensual baile intentando no propasarse con ella para que la chica no lo separe de ella. Se sienten como si no hubiese gente a su alrededor ocasionando que bailen muy juntos rozando sus cuerpos, era un baile muy provocativo y muy picante dejando a todos muy acalorados.

Ayame no se quedaba atrás con Koga, lo quería para ella sola, le acariciaba el pecho y la espalda bailando a su alrededor. Ayame, vestía un pantalón de cuero blanco que le llegaba justo por debajo del trasero con un sujetador de la misma tela y del mismo color, tenía puesto un colgante que se unía a un cinturón igual al de Sango, marcando bien su pequeña cintura.

Koga se dejaba guiar aunque un poco sonrojado y avergonzado de que todo el mundo los estuviese viendo. Ayame no dejaba de tocarlo y acariciarlo haciendo movimientos con la cadera ocasionando leves roces de sus intimidades, sin duda Ayame era la mas atrevida a la hora de bailar ya que en su época mas loca fue bailarina de strip teas casi integral, eso hacía que sus contoneos fuesen mas atrevidos y excitantes que los de las demás, era como la guindilla del grupo.

Kagome aun enfadada con Inuyasha por no querer subir con ella se dedico a ponerlo celoso con su candidato. Lucía una falda con aberturas a los lados muy corta y ajustada de color rojo y una camisa del mimo color que le llegaba por debajo del pecho muy holgada por lo que se podía apreciar su precioso tatuaje.

Empezó a contonearse mientras acariciaba al extraño que bailaba con ella mientras miraba las reacciones de Inuyasha…… al ver que este no reaccionaba quiso llegar mas lejos haciendo algo muy sensual, le lamió la cara al chico que estaba con ella, esta se giro quedando de espaldas al chico y comenzó a rozar su trasero por la entrepierna de su acompañante haciendo que este se equivocase con las intenciones de la chica y comenzó a tocarla donde no debía, Kagome se asustó ya que no se esperaba una reacción como esta por parte del chico y se giró asustada, levantó la mano para darle un guantazo en la cara mientras los otros dos chicos se tapaban la cara ya que sabían la reacción que tendría su amigo que era muy agresivo cuando se trataba de algo que el creía era de su propiedad, a Kagome no la dio tiempo pegar al chico ya que este estaba en el suelo tumbado por un puñetazo en toda la nariz propinado por un furioso y celoso camarero que no había quitado el ojo de ese baile.

Los de seguridad actuaron enseguida quitando al herido del escenario y Kagome para que no se arruinara su función comenzó a bailar con Inuyasha que no se le quitaba la cara de furia pero que poco a poco relajaba las facciones de la cara y su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse al compás que Kagome le marcaba. Cada vez se rozaban más y la respuesta no se hizo esperar, Inuyasha aturdido por tanta seducción se dejó llevar y acercó sus labios a los de Kagome sellándolos en un beso apasionado y lleno de deseo. Los otros dos chicos quisieron imitar a su amigo y se aventuraron a hacer lo mismo, cosa que no sorprendió a ninguna de las chicas ya que era lo que estaban provocando, bueno en realidad querían provocar algo más pero decidieron que aun era demasiado pronto. Tenían que estar seguras que ellos fuesen las personas indicadas para llegar a ese momento tan intimo que no habían compartido con nadie antes ya que sus tonteos y sus amigos con derecho a roce no había pasado de ahí, unos besos y unas simples caricias, no llegando nunca a culminar lo que muchos deseaban.

Cuando el baile había terminado después de ese apasionado beso protagonizado por nuestras tres parejas las chicas se pusieron en la barra para ayudar a sus amigos a servir copas, estaban acostumbradas a hacerlo ya que en el club de su amigo en Florida tenían por costumbre pasarse dentro de la barra y trabajar como camareras para ayudarlo a atraer clientes consumidores. Las chicas recibían piropos entre miradas celosas hacia los atrevidos que intentaban ligar con ellas. Kagome se sentía feliz ya que al final había conseguido bailar con Inuyasha aunque eso la hubiese costado soportar que la tocara el trasero.

Después de una noche movidita entre bailes provocativos y copas al final la noche llegó a su fin y cada uno se fue a su casa a dormir, bueno, unos mas que otros ya que las chicas se podrían despertar a la hora de comer, mientras que los chicos solo dormirían tres horas y después se tendrían que levantar para ir al instituto, pero no se arrepentían de nada, había sido la noche mas maravillosa de toda su carrera como camareros.

Inuyasha se tomó un baso de leche y se fue a su habitación para dormir, antes de meterse en la cama con sus bóxer como único atuendo para dormir miró por la ventana para ver si podía desearle buenas noches a su adorada vecina, la desilusión se hizo notar en su rostro al ver que la luz de su habitación estaba apagada. Cerro la ventana y se metió en la cama para poder descansar un poco ya que estaba seguro que no podría aguantar la primera clase de la mañana, Historia.

Miroku se quitó toda la ropa ya que le gustaba dormir completamente desnudo en su cama con sabanas de seda, le encantaba sentir el roce de sus sabanas por todo su cuerpo, se metió en ella, programó la alarma para no quedarse dormido y se recostó mirando al techo, no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica castaña que le había robado el corazón, nunca antes se había sentido así, incluso había dejado de ver su colección de películas porno y había anulado su subscripción a la revista play boy, ni siquiera se giraba para observar traseros cuando alguna chica atractiva pasaba por su lado. Ahora si que le había pegado fuerte, esa chica le había llegado al corazón sin siquiera proponérselo.

Koga por su parte no se podía dormir a si que se ducho y se tumbó en la cama con el pijama puesto, encendió la tele y se puso a ver los programas de música que emitían a esas horas de la madrugada. Después de una hora comenzó a tener hambre a si que bajó a la cocina y se preparó un autentico desayuno de reyes, unos huevos fritos, un zumo de naranja y un baso de leche con cereales, tenía tanta hambre que se podría comer dos desayunos como ese. Así pasó toda la noche, paseándose por la casa sin saber que hacer mientras pasaba el tiempo.

Kagome se preparó un baño con sales aromáticas para relajarse y así irse a dormir mas tranquila, antes de meterse al baño se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver a Inuyasha con sus bóxer, era extremadamente atractivo, con ese cuerpo con sus músculos bien marcados pero sin ser excesivos, su pelo suelto…… se sintió pervertida y prefirió meterse al baño para ver si así se le quitaban esos pensamientos impuros que se transformaban en su cabeza. Estuvo un tiempo sumergida en el agua quitándose los restos de purpurina que este contenía y se puso unas braguitas y una camisa de tirantes ajustada y se metió en la cama para poder dormir. Mañana quería despertarse para ir a buscar a sus amigos a su instituto y así comer con ellos y pasar la tarde todos juntos. Pensando en el día de mañana se quedó dormida…… el último susurro que se escuchó escapar de sus labios tenía un nombre

_Inuyasha……_

Sango se metió en la cocina y se preparó un tazón de leche con cereales, se lo comió todo con la mente perdida y después se metió en el baño para darse una relajante ducha con agua caliente. Cuando terminó de ducharse se puso su pijama de perritos de color amarillo y se metió en la cama, estuvo leyendo un rato y después se quedó dormida con el libro tapándola parte de la cara hasta que su hermano pasó por su habitación después de ir a beber leche a la nevera y le quitó el libro, le apagó la luz y la arropó para que no se enfermara. Quería mucho a su hermana aunque tenía poco trato con ella ya que desde muy joven se fue a vivir con sus amigas a Florida dejándolo solo con su madre.

Ayame estaba muy inquieta pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa noche, cuando bailó con Koga la recordó la época en la que la pagaban por bailar así quitándose la ropa hasta quedarse con la ropa interior, nunca llegó a desnudarse del todo y cuando se sintió presionada por sus jefes a hacerlo dejó el trabajo y sus amigas la ayudaron y formaron el trío que ahora eran. La encantaba bailar incluso mas que posar para las fotografías como modelo de ropa. Gracias a su amiga Rin que se convirtió en su manager se habían hecho muy famosas, tanto en el mundo de la noche como en el mundo de la pasarela. Ella la estaba muy agradecida. Después de estar pensando en todas esas cosas se quedó dormida cuando ya casi estaba amaneciendo.

Rin había estado en esa fiesta supervisando que todo estuviese bien y que nada saliera mal. Cuando vio lo que le pasó a Kagome con ese chico, decidió que en la próxima actuación pondrían más seguridad y que antes de subir a nadie al escenario con ellas, los elegidos serían advertidos de las consecuencias si intentaban propasarse con sus chicas. Ella en ningún momento se dio cuenta que un chico de pelo plateado, ojos amarillos como el sol y un rostro casi inexpresivo y serio estaba mirándola con mucha curiosidad, ya que no se podía creer que una chica tan joven pudiese parecer tan responsable, y era la verdad, Rin era como la madre de ese trío de locas a las que quería como si fuesen parte de su familia. Cuando Rin llegó a su casa se fue a dormir enseguida ya que al día siguiente tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, fotos que seleccionar, entrevistas que ofrecer, contratos que firmar para la próxima temporada…… demasiadas cosas.

Sessomaru por su parte había quedado encantado con la función que las amigas de su hermano habían ofrecido, pero más encantado quedó al ver la belleza que parecía la organizadora de la fiesta ya que la vio anotando y dando órdenes para que todo estuviese bien. Esa chica era espectacular, tenía clase, belleza e inteligencia, todo lo que un hombre como el buscaba en una mujer. Después de pensar mucho en esa chica y en como se las ingeniaría para poder conocerla se quedó dormido ya que al día siguiente tendría que ir a la universidad aunque gracias a dios la primera clase la tenía a las doce de la mañana y eso le daba mas margen para descansar que a su hermano y amigos.

Un nuevo día llegó y tres chicos desayunaban y arreglaban muy deprisa ya que si no lo hacían llegarían tarde y ocasionarían que no los dejaran entrar, y la verdad era que no podían permitirse faltar a ninguna clase ya que habían cumplido el cupo de no asistencia en algunas clases por no asistir por quedarse durmiendo después de haber pasado una noche trabajando en el club del tío de Miroku.

Inuyasha terminó de vestirse con unos vaqueros de color azul y un polo blanco que resaltaba el dorado de su piel y fue a recoger con su coche a sus amigos para ir juntos al instituto, este sería el último curso que tendrían que estar en esa infernal escuela en la que todos los chicos se creían los mas guapos y que todas las chicas que fuesen un poco apetecibles eran suyas dejando a los demás sin ninguna oportunidad de poder relacionarse con ellas. Esto estaba por terminar ya que pronto irían a la universidad en la que estaba seguro que podría pasar sus mejores años junto a sus amigos ya que habían planeado ir a la misma universidad y cursar la misma carrera.

Después de recoger a sus amigos y llegar al instituto pudieron comprobar que los chicos del equipo de fútbol querían ser simpáticos con ellos, desde el incidente en el que Kagome los puso en su sitio esos tipos estaban mas amables y ni que digamos de las chicas del instituto que no paraban de insinuárseles para comprobar si lo que habían dicho esas "actrices porno" era cierto, pobres idiotas, pensaban los tres, se creen todo lo que se les dice, son tan tontos. Cuando terminaron las clases un murmullo por los pasillos los tenían intranquilos ya que todas las miradas y muchos chicos se dirigían a la entrada del instituto…… no querían ni pensar que era lo que estaba pasando fuera del instituto, tenían una leve idea pero no sabían si dirigirse corriendo para comprobarlo o ir despacio y disfrutar del momento y de las miradas de envidia que les enviaban muchos chicos del instituto……

Continuará………………………….

Espero que les guste el capítulo. Puse a las chicas un poco picantes ya que en esta historia no las quiero poner como las chicas buenas e ingenuas que siempre parecen ser, quiero que sean picantes y atrevidas, que les den caña a los chicos por una vez. Me gusta esa personalidad para ellas.

Muchas gracias por la paciencia que tenéis al esperar mis actualizaciones, se que tardo mucho en actualizar pero entre el trabajo, el gimnasio y el Kick Boxing no tengo tiempo para nada. Espero que me perdonen.

Les mando un beso muy fuerte a todos lo que se molestan en dejarme mensajitos y a los que no lo hacen les invito a que lo hagan, no es un capricho mío, es solo que me animan a continuar actualizando y me hace mucha ilusión leerlos.

En fin, besos y abrazos para todos. Ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

En la puerta de la escuela había un grupo de chicos rodeando a tres chicas, eran realmente pesados, ellas intentaban quitárselos de encima pero ellos eran muy insistentes. Sin duda, la mentira que contó Kagome no había sido buena idea ya que estos pensaron que era prostitutas.

_Dime morena¿Cuánto cobras? Quiero pasar toda la noche contigo_

_Pues la verdad es que ahora no estoy trabajando, y creo que para ti, estaré ocupada el resto de mi vida_

_¿Y se puede saber porque? Con esos estúpidos no sois tan frías._

_Eso es porque yo elijo con quien quiero estar, y contigo no me apetece para nada_

_¿Y que narices tienen esos memos que nosotros no tenemos?_

_Demasiadas cosas que no me voy a poner a enumerar ahora, si quieres otro día te traigo una lista, así que si no te importa, lárgate, no tengo ganas de discutir._

En eso momento las tres chicas se iban a dirigir a la entrada de la escuela para esperar a sus amigos y uno de ellos izo un movimiento para sujetar a Kagome del brazo, cosa que no tenía que haber hacho. Kagome le sujeto de la muñeca y con un movimiento muy preciso le retorció el brazo en la espalda

_Te recomiendo no volver a intentar tocarme si no quieres que te rompa esa linda nariz que tienes…… yo no soy como las chicas de tu instituto, se defenderme y muy bien_

_OK, OK, OK, disculpa_

_Muy bien, así me gusta._

Casi nadie lo sabía pero Kagome después de tener varias situaciones poco agradables con hombres, que se creían con derecho sobre una mujer solo por ser hombres, había dado clases de defensa personal y lo que mejor se la daba eran las luxaciones, dejando al contrincante privado de todo movimiento, solo tenía que tener cuidado ya que con una presión elevada podía romper hasta el mas diminuto hueso del cuerpo de su atacante.

Los pesados las dejaron pasar, casi temerosos, y las tres siguieron su camino hacia el interior del recinto escolar. Sus amigos aun no habían salido así que se sentaron en un banquito a esperarlos.

Kagome tenía puestos unos vaqueros ajustados muy bajos de cintura de color azul, acampanados, unas zapatillas de deporte de color blanco, un cinturón negro con pinchos y un short de color blanco que le dejaba ver su vientre plano. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y lucia unos pendientes de aro de plata.

Sango se decidió por unos pantalones de deporte de color rojo y una camisa de tirantes ajustada del miso color, se puso unas zapatillas de color blanco y se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, igual que Kagome

Ayame, como siempre, se puso algo más provocativo. Optó por una falda de mezclilla muy cortita de color gris, unas botas altas de color negro y un suéter del mismo color. Su pelo se lo dejó suelto y se colocó una cinta de pelo de color gris para que el pelo no la molestara mucho y sus orejas las adornó con pendientes iguales a los de Kagome pero de oro.

Nadie las fastidiaría el día tan perfecto que tenían pensado pasar hoy con sus amigos. No sabían si a ellos les gustaría pero les quedaba poco tiempo ya para estar en sus casas y tener que volver al trabajo en Florida. No sabían como se lo iban a decir, incluso ellas se habían enterado por la mañana cuando Rin las llamó por teléfono……

Flash back

Kagome estaba en la entrada de su casa esperando a Sango y a Ayame cuando su móvil sonó.

_¿Si¿Dígame?_

_Kagome soy Rin, tengo malas noticias para vosotras, me temo que sus vacaciones empiezan a llegar a su fin_

_¿Pero porque?_

_Nos esperan los desfiles de la nueva colección de Prada y lo siento mucho pero no pude decir que no. Es Prada._

_Pero prometiste que nos darías al menos un mes…… solo llevamos una semana¿no te damos pena?_

_La verdad es que yo también estoy disfrutando, pero todo lo bueno acaba, un favor, avisa a Sango y a Ayame de que el lunes regresamos._

_¡¡¡EL LUNES!!!_

_Si, el lunes¡¡ya no montes el drama!! que en el fondo os encanta volver a vuestra vida en Florida……_

_Pero es que hemos hecho amigos……_

_Lo se, intentaré que después de los desfiles tengan vacaciones, no prometo nada, pero lo intentaré…_

_Está bien, si no hay nada que hacer……_

_Bueno, Kag, me despido ya que tengo cosas que hacer, avisa a las chicas, confió en ti. Un beso_

_Un beso, Ciao._

Fin del flash back

Ellas estaban tristes, se podía ver en sus ojos, la verdad es que ninguna se lo había tomado muy bien pero intentarían pasar el mayor tiempo posible con los chicos y disfrutarían de cada segundo como si fuese el último. Tenían planeado un fin de semana loco, querían salir por la noche, asistir a fiestas, comprar ropa, un montón de cosas y todo con sus nuevos amigos. La verdad es que los echarían de menos pero que se le iba a hacer, tampoco podían dejar su vida en Florida. Las tres estaban planeando todo lo que harían durante estos tres días con los chicos cuando los vieron salir, Miroku estaba coqueteándole a una chica, Koga estaba intentando quitarse de en medio a otra rubia con grandes senos y del cuello de Inuyasha estaba una chica muy guapa con el pelo largo moreno. A las tres chicas se les revolvió el estomago al verlos tan a gusto con esas tres tipas y se largaron sin ser vistas por sus "amigos". Ya no querían pasar sus tres días con esos idiotas, ellas se dedicarían a preparar su vuelta a casa.

_Por mí que se mueran, no pienso dirigirles la palabra en la vida_. Kagome estaba realmente enfadada, y la verdad es que no sabía que era lo que mas le molestaba, que Inuyasha tuviese a una guarra colgada de su cuello o que este no se la quitara de encima.

_Lo mismo digo, ahora si que ese pervertido se puede ir olvidando de mi, no pienso ni mirarle a la cara, quiere andar con otras, pues que le aproveche. _Si Kagome estaba enfadada ya ni que decir de Sango, su rostro reflejaba la ira que sentía al ver a Miroku coqueteando con otra chica.

_Podemos adelantar nuestro regreso a Florida, nos vamos ahora a comprar lo que necesitamos y mañana temprano salimos al aeropuerto para irnos en el primer avión a Florida, incluso podemos salir el sábado por la noche por Florida, ya echo de menos las fiestas de Banchotshu. _Ayame ya no quería seguir viendo a ese trío de idiotas, quería volver a Florida y olvidarse de todo.

Se montaron en sus motos y se fueron hacia el centro comercial, las tres estaban muy tristes pero no permitirían que esos idiotas las fastidiaran el último día en su casa. Ya estaban en el centro comercial comprando algunas cosas, recuerdos para sus amigos de Florida y algunas cosas más. Las tres iban sonriendo y hablando de todas las cosas que harían al llegar a Florida. Hoy saldrían por la noche para olvidarse un poco de todo, aunque tendrían que salir con sus guardaespaldas ya que su popularidad había aumentado y no estaban seguras, y mucho menos en un club lleno de chicos.

Las tres chicas se juntaron en casa de Kagome para arreglarse y salir desde allí. Se pusieron unos vestidos que habían comprado esa misma tarde y se maquillaron y arreglaron minuciosamente para salir esa noche. Kagome tenía puesto un vestido blanco muy ajustado que le llegaba justo por debajo del trasero, la espalda la tenía al descubierto, ese vestido dejaba ver su bien contorneada figura, era un pecado. Se maquillo ligeramente ya que no la hacía falta para verse bien y el pelo se lo dejó suelto. Ayame se puso un vestido parecido al de Kagome solo que el escote lo tenía por delante, era de color negro, se puso unas botas del mismo color y unas medias de rejilla, el pelo se lo recogió en dos coletas dejando algunos mechones sueltos adornados con brillantes. Se maquillo un poco y perfilo sus labios haciéndolos mas apetecibles. Esa chica si sabia verse provocadora. Sango optó por un vestido muy ajustado de color rosa con un escote en uve que llegaba hasta su ombligo, se puso un sujetador del mismo color dejando ver su preciosa y tersa piel. Se puso unas botas de color blanco y recogió su pelo en una coleta alta haciéndola ver mas estilizada, se maquillo con colores pastel ya que no la gustaba maquillarse en exceso. Sin duda causarían expectación en cualquier sitio al que fueran esa noche.

Ninguna de ellas había hablado con los chicos, de hecho ellos tampoco habían intentado ponerse en contacto con ellas, tenían que estar muy ocupados con sus nuevas "amiguitas" para no acordarse de ellas. No le dieron importancia y se subieron al coche que las estaba esperando, era un todo terreno Hamer de color negro con las lunas tintadas para que nadie viese la preciosa carga transportaba. Fueron al club del tío de Miroku, Rin había quedado con ellas en ese sitio. No las hacía mucha gracia ya que corrían el riesgo de encontrarse con los chicos y la verdad es que no querían ni verlos. Al llegar al club, los guardaespaldas se bajaron de coche y les abrieron las puertas para que bajaran del vehículo. Los chicos que esperaban cola casi se mueren de un infarto a ver a esas bellezas bajar del coche y empezaron a llamar a todos sus amigos para que fuesen al club Shicon, no les importó estar acompañados incluso de sus novias, no dejaban de mirarlas como si no hubiesen visto jamás a una mujer.

Entraron en el club y se sentaron en una mesa. Eran el centro de atención. Ningún chico se atrevía a acercarse, solo tres valientes consiguieron reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse a esos bombones.

_Hola chicas, mi nombre es Aarón¿os gustaría bailar un rato conmigo y mis amigos?_

_¡Claro! Porque no. _Ayame se levantó la primera y se dirigió con el chico moreno de ojos verdes a la pista de baile.

Estaban bailando cada una con su pareja, a su alrededor se hacía como un circulo de gente mirando como esos chicos eran los mas afortunados del país entero. Ellas bailaban muy bien, sabían como captar la atención de todos.

Tres camareros miraban hacia la pista de baile esperando ver que era lo que causaba tanta expectación. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a tres parejas bailando muy pegados, pero no eran los chicos los que les dejó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, eran las chicas con las que esos babosos estaban bailando. ¡¡Eran sus chicas!!

Inuyasha salto por encima de la barra con sus ojos fijos en un rubio teñido de ojos azules que no paraba de tocar a su morena. Su rabia podía verse reflejada en sus ojos, el color ámbar suave y tranquilo que normalmente reinaba en sus ojos, ahora pasaba a verse como si vieses el sol llameando, en sus pupilas solo se reflejaba ese idiota que se atrevía a tocar a su chica. Bueno, no es que el se lo hubiese pedido, pero creía que estaba claro ya que no aceptó a ninguna otra chica acercarse a el. Lo que no sabía el ojidorado era que no estaba tan claro como el pensaba.

Kagome aun no había visto a Inuyasha acercarse hacia su acompañante como si de una presa se tratase y seguía riendo y bailando con ese chico. No es que fuese su tipo, pero era gracioso. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus amigas y solo las pudo ver parar de bailar y mirar hacia donde estaba ella. Se giró para ver donde miraban sus amigas y vio como Inuyasha le propinaba un puñetazo en todo el estomago al chico que bailaba con ella. Kagome abrió los ojos como platos, casi no podía reconocer a Inuyasha, estaba fuera de si. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se supone que el andaba con una tipa morena de pelo largo de su escuela ¿Por qué se comportaba así ahora?

_¿Estas loco¿Qué te pasa?_ Kagome miraba a Inuyasha muy preocupada. En esos momentos llegaron los guardaespaldas de las chicas y viendo el panorama pensaron que corrían peligro así que se las llevaron casi a rastras

Inuyasha no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, solo vio como unos hombres enormes vestidos de negro se llevaban a Kagome. Fueron vistos y no vistos, las chicas desaparecieron sin que ellos pudiesen hacer nada. Mañana iría a su casa y pediría explicaciones de lo que había pasado esa noche.

Lo que no sabían era que sería demasiado tarde. Esa misma mañana a las siete, las tres chicas salieron en un avión que se dirigía a Florida. Ellas se fueron entre confundidas por lo ocurrido y cabreadas por el comportamiento de Inuyasha, primero andaba con otra tía y ahora se ponía a pegar a los chicos que se acercaban a ellas……

_Para que darle vueltas, no volveremos a verlos. Nuestra vida vuelve a su_ _sitio._ Decía Kagome entre susurros, pensando en alto.

CONTINUARÁ……………

Espero que les guste la conti, puse un poco de acción. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Mis agradecimientos por molestarse en dejar un review:

Marru-freackyvampire

Lorena

Serena tsukino chiba

Fany

Y todos aquellos que no dejan mensaje, gracias por leer mi historia.

Un beso para todos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

El viaje fue muy tranquilo, sin turbulencias. Kagome iba pensando en Inuyasha, en el comportamiento que este había tenido esa noche, no sabía como podía ser tan cínico de andar con otra chica y luego ir y pegar al chico con el que ella bailaba¿es que cuando el estaba con otra no se acordaba de ella?

_Kag, no lo pienses mas, es mejor que lo dejes estar_

_Es que me molesta mucho Sango, la verdad es que no entiendo nada_

_Yo tampoco, una de dos, o es un cínico o si le molestó verte con otro_

_Pues la verdad es que no se que decirte, ya no se que pensar. Tampoco puedo culparle de andar con otra chica ya que entre nosotros no hay nada pero no deja de molestarme, me da rabia solo de pensarlo_

_A mi me pasa lo mismo, pero la vida sigue, y la nuestra es demasiado estresante como para podernos acordar de ellos mientras estemos en Florida._

_Tienes razón, será mejor que me olvide de todo, no creo que vuelva a España nunca más_

_Yo tampoco¡tengo una idea!_

_Dime, será bien recibida_

_¿Qué tal si cuando queramos ver a nuestra familia en vez de ir nosotras les mandamos los billetes para que ellas vengan a Florida?_

_Pues la verdad es que tienes toda la razón. No se me había ocurrido, eres un genio Sango_

_Cuando Ayame se despierte se lo diremos, para ver que opina ella._

El viaje siguió su curso exactamente igual, las tres se durmieron casi todo el trayecto por lo que el viaje se les hizo un poco mas corto.

A miles de Kilómetros de donde ellas estaban, un chico de ojos amarillos como el sol empezaba a despertar, al principio perezosamente hasta que miró el reloj y vio que era la una de la tarde y se levantó muy deprisa para poder ir a casa de su vecina para aclarar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se puso lo primero que vio y salio de su casa para tocar la puerta de la vecina. Espero unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer joven de unos cuarenta años con el pelo corto y ondulado de color castaño y unos ojos de color chocolate.

_Dime Inuyasha¿Qué deseas?_

_Verá señora, vengo a ver a Kagome¿está despierta?_

_Pues la verdad es que ya se fue_

_¿Y a que hora regresará?_

_No, creo que no lo has entendido, creía que las chicas se habían despedido de ustedes ayer, esta mañana se fueron para Florida, tenían trabajo urgente que hacer, un desfile, creo._

_¿Cómo?_

_¿No se despidieron?_

_No teníamos ni idea, pero…… cuando lo supieron…… como fue que no nos dijeron nada…… porque tan pronto si dijeron que se quedarían un mes, solo pasó una semana……_

_Pues no se, creo que se enteraron ayer por la mañana, Rin las llamó por teléfono para darlas la noticia, Kagome me dijo que irían a recogerlos a la salida del colegio para pasar el día con vosotros._

_Pero no vinieron, no lo entiendo, se fueron sin despedirse._

_No se mas_

_Gracias Señora._

_No hay de que hijo. Dile a tu madre que la espero esta tarde para tomar café._

_Si, no se preocupe._

Inuyasha se fue de esa casa con el semblante triste, no se podía creer que no la volvería a ver. ¿Por qué no se había despedido de el¿Por qué fue al club del tío de Miroku con otro chico¿Qué pasa, que el no significaba nada para ella?... Un momento…… si fueron a la salida del colegio eso significaba que les habían visto con esas pesadas¿es que no se dieron cuenta que no les agradaba su compañía? Bueno a Miroku si, pero a Koga y a el no. Esto había sido un mal entendido, tenía que reunirse con sus amigos, y con urgencia, las chicas habían abandonado el país.

Después de darle vueltas al asunto decidió llamar a Koga, no tenía ganas de hablar con Miroku ya que el había sido el causante de todo, por culpa de ese pervertido sus chicas se habían ido, esas pesadas no se hubiesen acercado a ellos si no hubiera sido por culpa de Miroku. Llamó a Koga por teléfono y quedó con el en una cafetería para poder hablar tranquilamente. Después de comer, a las tres de la tarde Inuyasha salió de su casa para encontrarse con su amigo y así encontrar una solución entre los dos. Después de que Inuyasha le explicara a Koga lo sucedido y lo que había deducido por el comportamiento de las chicas ninguno de ellos quería hablar con Miroku. Inuyasha se puso unos vaqueros de color azul y un polo de color blanco, se puso sus zapatillas nike de color blanco y salió al encuentro con su amigo.

Al llegar a la cafetería se encontró con Koga que ya estaba sentado tomándose un café. Se sentó en la mesa y pidió otro café para el. Los dos se miraron por un momento, en los ojos de ambos chicos se podía leer la tristeza que guardaba su corazón al perder a sus novias, según ellos, claro.

_Bien, Inuyasha¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_No tengo ni idea Koga, no se me ocurre nada, estoy desesperado, no quiero que Kagome desaparezca de mi vida y encima pensando que yo estaba con otra, sabes que no es así_

_Yo si lo se, el problema es que ellas no lo saben_

_Lo se, lo se, pero ¿Qué hacemos?_

_Podíamos mandarlas un mail, aclarándoles todo lo que en realidad había pasado y pidiéndoles perdón, no se, incluso a lo mejor vuelven._

_La verdad es que no creo que nos hagan mucho caso._

_Por intentarlo no perdemos nada¿y si nos perdonan y vuelven?…… podría pasar_

_¿Tú crees?_

_¿Por qué no?_

_Está bien, lo intentaremos._

Después de tomarse el café salieron del establecimiento y se fueron para la casa de Inuyasha para mandar el mail desde el ordenador del chico, lo escribirían entre los dos, ya que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Al llegar a la habitación del chico los dos tomaron asiento y encendieron la torre y la pantalla, se conectaron al correo y empezaron a escribir a las chicas para disculparse y en gran parte para pedirlas que volvieran. Al final de escribir la carta, Inuyasha la leyó en voz alta para ver como había quedado y así corregir lo que no les gustara.

"_Queridas amigas:_

_Somos los idiotas que conocieron en España, queremos pediros disculpas si es que hemos hecho algo que os molestara. No era nuestra intención. Por lo de las chicas que visteis pegadas a nuestro trasero a la salida del colegio, no fue lo que pensasteis, la verdad es que eran unas pesadas de nuestra clase, que insistían en salir con nosotros después de que Kagome difundiera la noticia de que estamos muy bien dotados y de que rodábamos películas porno. Con esto no queremos echarle la culpa a nadie ya que si alguien tiene la culpa ese es MIROKU, por andar de pervertido siguiéndoles la corriente a esas babosas. _

_OS PEDIMOS MIL DISCULPAS._

_Queremos que volváis, os echamos de menos, y mucho, nuestros días se hacen eternos sin vuestra presencia. Ahora os pondremos unas palabras a cada una de vosotras:_

_De Inuyasha para Kagome__: no entiendo porque narices tuviste que irte sin antes explicarme que hacías con ese estúpido en el club en el que trabajo, no lo entiendo, puedo incluso perdonarte si vuelves a mi lado. Para mi eres mi chica y no quiero mantener una relación a distancia, así que vuelve. Es una orden, necesito besarte otra vez, mis labios son adictos a los tuyos y creo que si no los vuelvo a probar moriré de un ataque de ansiedad. No estoy de broma, me declaro en huelga de hambre hasta que no regreses junto a mí y sabes que comer es lo mas importante de mi vida, pero estoy dispuesto a renunciar al placer que me da la comida, solo por ti._

_De Koga para Ayame__: creo que si estuviste en la entrada de mi colegio viste como yo intentaba quitarme a esa apestosa de encima, no te hagas la herida porque sabes muy bien que yo te pertenezco al igual que tú me perteneces. Si no vuelves a mi lado vas a conseguir que me enfade de verdad y acabe montado en un avión para regresarte a España de los pelos. No estoy bromeando, me conoces bien y sabes que lo voy a hacer, así que ahórrate un mal trago y vuelve por tu propio pie. Y si, es una amenaza._

_De Inuyasha y Koga para Sango__: eres nuestra amiga, sabemos que Miroku es un idiota en el que no se puede confiar cuando de mujeres se trata pero no es una mala persona. Creemos que le gustas, pero se siente tan confundido que se resguarda ante ese sentimiento acercándose a otras mujeres para no pensar tanto en ti. Le conocemos desde hace muchos años y sabemos que nunca se ha enamorado, por lo que este nuevo sentimiento le da miedo. Perdónalo y vuelve junto con Kagome y Ayame, ya no podemos vivir sin vosotras._

_Sin mas que decir, nos despedimos esperando una contestación satisfactoria a nuestras peticiones, de lo contrario os aconsejamos que os atengáis a las consecuencias._

_Un beso._

_Inuyasha y Koga"_

Los dos quedaron satisfechos con el mail y le dieron al botón de enviar, esperando que esas chicas lo leyesen lo antes posible para así poder verlas de nuevo. De momento se quedaron toda la tarde en el ordenador mirando información sobre las universidades de Florida por si el intento era fallido presentarse en Florida para terminar los estudios y para recuperar a sus chicas. En cuanto a Miroku, no volverían a hablarle hasta que las chicas los perdonaran. Era una decisión tomada, eran dos contra uno, y en democracia, la mayoría gana.

En Florida tres chicas bajaban del avión y fueron recibidas por su amigo del alma Bankotsu, quien esperaba ansioso por la llegada de estas. Había preparado la madre de las fiestas para celebrar el regreso de sus amigas. Incluso saldría en la televisión.

Después de los efusivos abrazos y de quedar esa misma noche para ir al club de su amigo las chicas se fueron para su casa a descansar un poco y a guardar su ropa en sus respectivas habitaciones. Prepararon todos los regalos en unas bolsas y se fueron a tumbar, todas en la habitación de Kagome. Como las chicas no se podían dormir, Kagome encendió el portátil y se conectó a Internet para leer el correo ya que llevaba una semana sin leerlo. Comenzó a leer esos mensajes en cadena que suelen dejarte cuando no tienen nada que decirte y borrando los que ya tenía o no le gustaban hasta que abrió uno en el que ponía ADVERTENCIA. No sabía de que se trataba así que lo abrió y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio de quien era. Las dos chicas miraron a Kagome y luego a la pantalla para ver que era lo que había dejado pálida a su amiga y cuando se dieron cuenta, Sango comenzó a leer el mail en alto.

"_Queridas amigas:_

_Somos los idiotas que conocieron en España, queremos pediros disculpas si es que hemos hecho algo que os molestara. No era nuestra intención. Por lo de las chicas que visteis pegadas a nuestro trasero a la salida del colegio, no fue lo que pensasteis, la verdad eran unas pesadas de nuestra clase que insistían en salir con nosotros después de que Kagome difundiera la noticia de que estamos muy bien dotados y de que rodábamos películas porno. Con esto no queremos echarle la culpa a nadie ya que si alguien tiene la culpa ese es MIROKU por andar de pervertido siguiéndoles la corriente a esas babosas. _

_OS PEDIMOS MIL DISCULPAS._

_Queremos que volváis, os echamos de menos, y mucho, nuestros días se hacen eternos sin vuestra presencia. Ahora os pondremos unas palabras a cada una de vosotras:_

_De Inuyasha para Kagome__: no entiendo porque narices tuviste que irte sin antes explicarme que hacías con ese estúpido en el club en el que trabajo, no lo entiendo, puedo incluso perdonarte si vuelves a mi lado. Para mi eres mi chica y no quiero mantener una relación a distancia, así que vuelve. Es una orden, necesito besarte otra vez, mis labios son adictos a los tuyos y creo que si no los vuelvo a probar moriré de un ataque de ansiedad. No estoy de broma, me declaro en huelga de hambre hasta que no regreses junto a mí y sabes que comer es lo mas importante de mi vida, pero estoy dispuesto a renunciar al placer que me da la comida, solo por ti._

_De Koga para Ayame__: creo que si estuviste en la entrada de mi colegio viste como yo intentaba quitarme a esa apestosa de encima, no te hagas la herida porque sabes muy bien que yo te pertenezco al igual que tú me perteneces. Si no vuelves a mi lado vas a conseguir que me enfade de verdad y acabe montado en un avión para regresarte a España de los pelos. No estoy bromeando, me conoces bien y sabes que lo voy a hacer, así que ahórrate un mal trago y vuelve por tu propio pie. Y si, es una amenaza._

_De Inuyasha y Koga para Sango__: eres nuestra amiga, sabemos que Miroku es un idiota en el que no se puede confiar cuando de mujeres se trata pero no es una mala persona. Creemos que le gustas pero se siente tan confundido que se resguarda ante ese sentimiento acercándose a otras mujeres para no pensar tanto en ti. Le conocemos desde hace muchos años y sabemos que nunca se ha enamorado por lo que este nuevo sentimiento le da miedo. Perdónalo y vuelve junto con Kagome y Ayame, ya no podemos vivir sin vosotras._

_Sin mas que decir, nos despedimos esperando una contestación satisfactoria a nuestras peticiones, de lo contrario os aconsejamos que os atengáis a las consecuencias._

_Un beso._

_Inuyasha y Koga"_

¿Es que se pensaban que los iban a perdonar tan fácilmente¿Y encima con amenazas? Las tres se miraron sin saber que decir……

Continuará………

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, mil perdones por la tardanza. Espero que les guste el capítulo, no es muy largo pero quería adelantar algo.

Mis agradecimientos por sus reviews a:

Fany, Lorena, Chimis, por dejar un mensaje en el capitulo anterior.

Y muchas gracias a los que leen pero no dejan reviews, cosa que animo a hacer.

Un beso para todos.

Intentaré poner la actualización el lunes. Pero no prometo nada. Un abrazo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

Las tres amigas se miraban sin saber que decir, según el mail que habían leído si no se presentaban en España ellos irían a Florida para llevarlas de regreso. Kagome estaba entre enfadada y emocionada porque Inuyasha le había dicho que era adicto a sus besos y que era su chica, cuando quería era muy tierno, pero por otro lado la había amenazado con ponerse en huelga de hambre, ella bien sabía que eso era algo grave ya que la pasión de Inuyasha era la comida¿podría aguantar? No sabía si contestarle y mandarle a la mierda o coger ahora mismo un avión y volver a sus brazos.

Ayame por su parte estaba más o menos igual que Kagome, solo que la forma en la que se le había declarado no había sido la más acertada ya que cada vez que lo leía una rabia recorría su espina dorsal. ¿Es que ese animal no tenía tacto¿Era tan difícil pedir disculpas y no se, decirla que la quería? No sabía si mandarle un mail personal para poder hablar con el, aclararlo todo y volverse a España lo antes posible.

Sango estaba que echaba humo, ese estúpido de Miroku, jamás lo perdonaría. Si esos dos se creían que con mandar ese mail ellas iban a ir corriendo a España estaban muy equivocados. Una traición no se perdona solo porque ellos digan que esas tipas eran unas pestosas y que les acariciaban en contra de su voluntad. ¿Se pensaban que eran tontas?

La primera que rompió el silencio que se había creado a raíz de la lectura del dichoso mail fue rota por Sango.

_Se creen realmente que somos tontas, sin duda lo creen. Ya pueden esforzarse un poco mas para que los perdonemos, por mi parte Miroku ya se puede morir. No pienso perdonarlo en la vida_

_Yo no pienso volver a España y menos bajo amenazas. No se si lo perdonaré o no, pero lo que está claro es que no voy a dejar mi trabajo por Inuyasha, aquí tengo un futuro claro, en España no se lo que me espera con el¿y si solo somos una diversión para ellos¿Y si solo nos quieren como un objeto para lucirnos delante de sus amigos?_

_Ahora estoy confundida, no se lo que voy a hacer con el._

_Yo conozco a Koga y se que me dice la verdad, por otro lado no me gusta que me amenacen pero supongo que es su forma de ser. Chicas, yo quiero volver con el, es mi pequeño lobito de ojos azules. Le echo de menos. _Ayame comenzaba a lloriquear y a Kagome se le enterneció el corazón

_Y yo quiero ver a mi cachorrito, también le echo de menos, quiero estar con el, pero no podemos dejar nuestra vida así sin mas, tenemos contratos firmados, eso lo tienen que entender. Nos pueden demandar si no cumplimos. Además, así los hacemos sufrir un poco._ Contestó Kagome entre el llanto y la sensatez

_¿Los vais a perdonar y ya está¿Ni siquiera dudáis un poco de su palabra? Creo que estáis realmente mal, yo no pienso volver, vosotras podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero lo que soy yo, no pienso ni volver ni perdonar a ese pervertido._

_¿Ayame, contestamos el mail? _Preguntó Kagome a su amiga sin hacer caso a Sango cosa que ocasionó que esta saliese de la habitación a por un tarro de helado y así pasar su desgracia sola en su habitación.

_Ok, Manos a la obra_

Las dos se pusieron a escribir y después irían donde estaba Sango para consolarla ya que sabían que aunque se hacía la fuerte era muy sensible, todo esto la afectaría, sobretodo porque en el mail Miroku no la había puesto nada.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia Inuyasha esperaba ansioso por la contestación de Kagome, un brillo de esperanza le hacía creer que esta le perdonaría y que volvería a su lado mañana mismo, podría abrazarla y besarla todo lo que quisiera y nunca más se separarían. Estaba planeando todo lo que haría en un futuro con Kagome a su lado cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a un demacrado Miroku. En solo un día parecía que había envejecido como veinte años y hubiese perdido diez kilos.

_Inuyasha, Sango, se ha ido…… ni una nota, ni una despedida, ni un te odio pervertido, nada, se ha ido sin decirme nada. ¿Qué ha pasado? He ido a casa de Kagome y de Ayame y ninguna está, se fueron a Florida._

_¿Ahora te enteras? Yo llevo todo el día esperando noticias de Kagome, y nada. ¿Sabes porque se fueron?_ Le dijo Inuyasha enfadado

_No, sus madres solo me han dicho que tenían trabajo y que por eso se fueron, pero ellas pensaban que se habían despedido de nosotros._ Contestó Miroku con una clara angustia recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

_Pues se fueron por tu culpa, idiota. Fueron a buscarnos al instituto y vieron a tus amigas coqueteándonos. Se fueron sin decir nada por eso. Siempre andas de pervertido y por eso las hemos perdido. Por tu culpa._ En parte Inuyasha no quería hablar así a su amigo pero es que la rabia lo hacía querer estrangularlo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?

_¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto?_ Se preguntaba mientras se daba golpes en la cabeza.

Inuyasha se quedó callado ¿es que acaso Miroku leía la mente? La verdad es que le daba un poco de pena. Estaba mirando como Miroku se rompía la cabeza contra la puerta de su habitación cuando su ordenador emitió un pitidito advirtiendo de que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Se emocionó tanto que dejó de mirar a Miroku para abrir el mensaje.

_Inuyasha, soy Kagome. _

_Aunque no comparto la forma en la que habéis pedido perdón tengo que admitir que yo también te echo de menos. Lo siento mucho pero no podemos volver a España durante un buen tiempo. Tenemos muchos contratos firmados de los que no podemos deshacernos ya que si lo intentáramos nos podrían demandar. _

_Te informo que no fui con ningún chico a tu bar, simplemente nos los encontramos allí y con el pensamiento de que no éramos nada para vosotros aceptamos su compañía. Yo no tenía ni idea de que me considerabas tu chica ya que no habíamos hablado sobre el tema._

_Me gustaría coger un avión ahora mismo para poder abrazarte pero mi trabajo me lo impide. Ayame también a perdonado a Koga pero siento decirte que con Sango será mas difícil ya que Miroku ni siquiera la a pedido perdón. Está muy dolida, no se si llegará a perdonarlo. Te quiero mucho y espero verte pronto. Un beso._

_POR CIERTO, LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE ME AMENACES TE ROMPO TODAS LAS COSTILLAS. A MI LAS COSAS SE ME PIDEN PORFAVOR NO ADVIRTIENDOME QUE SI NO HAGO LO QUE TU QUIERES VAS A VENIR POR MI. _

_Deja la huelga de hambre, no quiero encontrarme con un cachorro desnutrido cuando vuelva. Xao_

A Inuyasha se le vino el mundo encima. ¿Kagome no volvía? Bueno por lo menos lo había perdonado. Pero ¿de que le servía a el que lo perdonara si no podía tenerla con el? Después de meditarlo un poco decidió contestar al mail y así por lo menos aclarar unos cuantos puntos, después consolaría a su desastre de amigo, al fin y al cabo era su amigo de la infancia. Llamó a Koga para saber que le había puesto Ayame y la verdad es que su mail era un poco más cariñoso, pero bueno, Kagome era así.

Nada, Miroku no se consolaba con nada, le había puesto porno en el ordenador, incluso le dijo que le pagaría un año de subscripción a play boy, pero nada, el seguía con esa cara de niño abandonado y con unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta los pies. La verdad es que empezaba a preocuparse por su amigo. Después de una semana de hablar con Kagome todos los días a base de mail, en los que la pedía ayuda con Miroku, no había conseguido nada. Esa Sango si que era dura de corazón. Entonces mientras pensaba en como solucionar todo, vio una pequeña chispa en los ojos de su amigo y miró para donde la atención de Miroku se dirigía, la pantalla del ordenador, una oferta de vuelos a Florida. A este chico si que le faltaba un tornillo. ¿En que estaría pensando?

_Miroku, en que piensas, me das autentico miedo_. Decía con los ojos temblorosos ya que sabía que en situaciones dramáticas su amigo podía salir por cualquier sitio

_Yo no pienso, yo actuó_. En ese momento dio al botón de comprar y ya tenía los billetes de avión para la semana que viene. _Lo ves, es muy fácil. Si no me quiere perdonar por carta, lo va a hacer en persona_.

_¡¡¡Miroku!!!¿Estas loco o que te pasa? No entiendes que si te presentas en Florida Sango te va a matar…… amigo eso es amor. Compra uno más para mí, yo también voy._ Recapacitó Inuyasha uniéndose a la locura de Miroku.

_Lo ves amigo, yo tengo razón, y si Sango no me quiere perdonar aunque esté delante suyo…… pues me suicido desde su bacón. Para que le quede el remordimiento de que es la causante de mi muerte. _Contestó Miroku aun mas decidido. Si esa chica no tenía el corazón de perdonarlo, pues la martirizaría hasta en su muerte.

_Hombre, tanto como suicidarse…… tampoco es eso ¿No?_ Inuyasha empezaba a ponerse nervioso, bien sabía que su amigo era capaz de eso y de mucho más.

_Nada amigo, para problemas desesperados, medidas desesperadas. La vida es corta, y si no la voy a pasar con Sango, no la quiero para nada_

_Bueno, pero solo haz el amago, no lo cumplas. Haber hasta donde aguanta el corazón de Sango. Tú eres muy teatrero cuando quieres…… de seguro la matas de un infarto al corazón._

_Pues que muera a mi lado. Prométeme que nos enterrarás juntos._

_Estas empezando a desvariar, pero te lo prometo._

Inuyasha llamó a su amigo Koga y este por supuesto también quería ir. Trabajarían en el bar del tío de Miroku durante toda la semana, sacarían un dinero, Miroku se encargaría de buscar las universidades, Koga alojamiento, algún apartamento para pasar los años de universidad e Inuyasha prepararía todo para que las chicas no se enteraran de nada, su labor era averiguar todo lo que harían la semana que viene para que a su llegada supiesen donde localizarlas.

Todos trabajaron como en su vida lo habían echo, preparaban todo para su viaje, y unos días antes se juntarían para decidir su futuro. Era algo muy importante pero estaba claro que la vida solo se vive una vez y como la madre de Inuyasha decía "arrepiéntete de lo que haces, y no, de lo que no haces" Un consejo muy bueno. Su madre no se lo había tomado muy bien, pero pensándolo bien, le vendría muy bien a la hora de madurar y de hacerse un hombre, ella no quería ser el obstáculo que no dejara a su pequeño niño crecer.

Después de una semana agotadora, cuando solo faltaban dos días para coger el avión y nuestros amigos se habían reunido para ultimar los detalles que les llevarían a vivir la locura de sus vidas. Pero después de la semana que habían compartido con sus novias habían aprendido que la locura es contagiosa y que después de todo, era mejor que tomaran las decisiones casi sin pensar, porque sino al final no lo harían.

_Bien, entonces hemos decidido esta universidad ¿no? _Decía Miroku señalando una de las universidades que tenían sobre la mesa

_Si, ahora solo tenemos que elegir la carrera. _Contestó Koga mirando todas las especialidades que tenían.

_Yo me decido por……periodismo. _Dijo Miroku.

_Yo prefiero medicina_. Contestó Inuyasha

_Pues yo magisterio de educación física. _Eligió Koga.

_Bien, ya está todo decidido, ahora a preparar las maletas, en dos días estaremos solos en Florida en busca de nuestras chicas._ Animó Inuyasha

_Por cierto, Miroku¿tu tío nos encontró trabajo en Florida?_ Preguntó Koga

_Pues si, en el bar de un amigo suyo, creo que le debe un par de favores, así que tenemos trabajo, casa, chicas, universidad, transporte, todo, es hora de empezar a despedirnos de nuestras familias, nos vemos en dos días. _Dijo Miroku saliendo de la habitación de Inuyasha y despidiéndose de ellos.

Pronto esos tres chicos emprenderían la mayor aventura de su vida, y todo gracias a tres maravillosas chicas que no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba. Ninguna sospechaba que era lo que tramaban esos chicos. Pero bueno, seguro que les gustaría la pequeña sorpresa que les tenían preparada.

Continuará……………………

Muchas, muchas gracias por la paciencia que habéis tenido. La verdad es que estoy un poco trabada con esta historia pero creo que veo un poco de luz al final del túnel.

No tengo excusa, lo se, pero voy a seguir esta historia y todas las demás, aunque me abandonéis. Yo actualizaré. Soy muy cabezona y estoy segura que pronto terminaré esta historia.

Mando un beso enorme a toda la gente que a esperado la actualización, y a los que se unen ahora, les doy las gracias por interesarse en mi fic.

Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

Tres chicos cogían un taxi para dirigirse al aeropuerto, en algunas horas estarían en Florida con sus chicas y con una nueva vida.

En una casa gobernada por el caos, habitaban tres chicas que corrían por los pasillos para arreglarse pronto ya que tenían una sesión de fotos muy importante. Después de escoger la ropa perfecta, el peinado perfecto y el maquillaje perfecto, querían estar perfectas ya que para desgracia de Inuyasha, Kagome se había enterado de sus intenciones gracias a que la madre del chico se había ido de la lengua. Ayame también lo sabía, la única que no lo sabía era la pobre de Sango que aún intentaba quitarse de la cabeza al mujeriego de Miroku.

_Sango arréglate un poquito mas, este sesión es importante, no querrás llegar y que tu primera impresión sea una muy mala_. La animaba Kagome

_Pero si así voy bien. Como siempre, supongo_. Empezaba a dudar Sango, la verdad es que últimamente no se fijaba mucho en su aspecto

_Pues supones mal, anda, ponte algo mejor, no se, una falda o algo que te siente mejor que esos pantalones de deporte que llevas. Anda, ya maquíllate un poco._ Volvía a aconsejarla Kagome

Sango sin decir nada se metió en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa mientras se encogía de hombros. Kagome y Ayame hicieron lo mismo y se vistieron y maquillaron a conciencia. Sango se decidió por una falda cortita tableada vaquera y una camisa abotonada de color blanco, se calzó con unas botas de cuero negro con un tacón muy alto y fino. Se adornó las orejas con unos aros enormes de color negro y una gargantilla del mismo color. Su pelo lo recogió en una coleta alta que hacía ver su pelo totalmente lacio como una cascada.

Kagome se puso un vestido ajustado que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas de color rojo y un escote de barco. Se puso unas botas de color blanco iguales a las de Sango y unos aros de color rojo. Se maquillo un poco ya que cuando llegaran al estudio la maquillarían de otra forma y dejó su cuello desnudo, sin ningún adorno. Su pelo lo dejó suelto con unas pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas como siempre.

Ayame se había decidido por unos pantalones piratas de color blanco, ajustados y bajos de cadera, una camisa sin mangas de color azul oscuro y unas botas que cubrían el resto de su pierna de color negro. Se adornó las orejas con unos finos pendientes de oro blanco y dejó su pelo suelto y completamente lacio.

Las tres salieron muy decididas hacia la agencia para proceder a hacerse la sesión de fotos, esta vez sería de ropa interior de la marca chanel. Finos conjuntos de encaje, bordados y estampados.

Inuyasha y compañía aun estaban en el aeropuerto, una de las maletas de Koga se había perdido. Inuyasha tomaba un café en una cutre cafetería del aeropuerto. Koga no hacía nada más que vocear a la azafata encargada del equipaje. Miroku por raro que pareciese no se acercaba a ninguna mujer.

Poco a poco el problema se fue arreglando, Miroku llamó a un taxi y se fueron hacia el apartamento que habían alquilado. Después de un pequeño viaje llegaron a un precioso apartamento que consistía en tres habitaciones enormes con una cama matrimonial en el centro, una cómoda y un armario empotrado que ocupaba toda una pared entera, dos mesillas a cada lado de la cama, el suelo de toda la casa era de madera, el salón estaba decorado con sillones de color marfil y los muebles eran en tonos suaves. La cocina era enorme, el color de los muebles eran rojos y blancos y había dos baños con yacuzi incorporado. Todo un lujo de apartamento.

Los chicos eligieron cada uno su habitación y fueron a descansar un poco aunque Miroku se quejó un poco ya que el quería ir a ver a Sango. Metieron su ropa en sus armarios, y colocaron todos los recuerdos que se traían de España. Ya todo estaba listo, ahora solo tenían que descansar para estar tranquilos y relajados para ver a sus novias.

Inuyasha fue el primero en despertar, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul y un polo rojo que hacía resaltar sus preciosos ojos, después cepillo su cabello y lo dejó suelto. Fue a despertar a sus amigos para que se arreglaran e ir a ver a las chicas que tenían que estar en los estudios de Chanel ya que tenían que estar a punto de terminar una sesión de fotos.

Koga se despertó un poco malhumorado ya que aun le faltaban un par de horas de sueño pero al final se levanto. Se puso unos pantalones de pinzas de color beige y una camisa abotonada de lino de color hueso y se peinó el pelo en una coleta alta como acostumbraba.

Miroku no se lo pensó, según Inuyasha se acercó a el para despertarlo este salió de la cama de un salto, se peino el pelo en una pequeña coletita porque le molestaba el pelo, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta de licra no muy ajustada de color blanca con un dibujo extraño de color negro.

Las tres chicas estaban felices, las fotos habían salido de perlas, los fotógrafos estaban encantados, incluso les habían echo mas fotos de las acordadas, pero es que no todos los días tenían el privilegio de fotografiar a unas modelos que no se creían las diosas del universo y que poseían un cuerpo que no envidiaba a ninguno otro. La ropa interior les quedaba como un guante y eso no se veía todos los días ya que a algunas modelos se las tenía que hacer retoques para que la ropa se les quedara bien ajustada al cuerpo. Sin duda el problema de la anorexia se extendía por todo el mundo y ver a modelos así era enriquecedor.

Tres chicos paseaban por los pasillos del estudio de chanel buscando a sus chicas. Después de un rato consiguieron verlas sentadas en una mesa enorme viendo unas fotografías. Kagome al ver a Inuyasha se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo colgándose del cuello del chico y dándole miles de besos por toda la cara. Ayame al ver la reacción de su amiga giró la cara y vio a su adorado lobito e hizo lo mismo que la pelinegra. Sango bajó la mirada al ver a sus amigas tan contentas, ella echaba mucho de menos a Miroku pero no podía perdonarlo así tan fácil, ella no se creía nada de lo que el le decía.

Inuyasha y Koga abrazaron fuertemente a sus chicas con una desesperación vista desde kilómetros, las echaban tanto de menos……. Miroku bajó la mirada y después de reunir el valor suficiente se acercó a Sango. Las dos parejas al ver esto se retiraron estratégicamente, dejando solos a la pareja de cascarrabias.

Miroku se acercó lentamente a la castaña, su vida se veía ahora reflejada en sus ojos, jamás en la vida le había importado tanto una persona, jamás en la vida se había jugado tanto. No podía cagarla, tenía que escoger las palabras adecuadas. Cada vez los separaba menos distancia y justo cuando quedaban centímetros el chico decidió hablar.

_Sango, esto es muy serio…… será la primera vez que hable seriamente_. Miroku miraba suplicante a la chica.

La chica no contestaba absolutamente nada, seguía con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Eso era bueno ya que no estaba golpeándolo.

_Sango, solo necesito que me mires a los ojos, si lo haces podrás ver la sinceridad de mis palabras._

Sango levantó la vista y clavó sus preciosos ojos en los de su amado. Lo miraba con una mezcla de odio, tristeza, decepción, desconfianza……

_Esta vez iré con la verdad, solo así podremos empezar de nuevo……_

_Verás, en la vida e sentido nada parecido por nadie, nada tan grande como lo que siento por ti. El miedo que tenía a sentir lo que siento, me hizo hacer tonterías de las que ahora me arrepiento. Supongo que tenía que serte fiel aun sin saber lo que tu sentías por mi. Se supone que si alguien te gusta, si la quieres, no deberías fijarte en otras. Pero, Sango, yo necesitaba estar con otras para pensar que no me había enamorado de ti. Me da autentico pavor enamorarme, pero mas miedo me da perderte……_

En ese momento los ojos de Sango se abrieron como platos, en la vida la habían dicho nada tan bonito como lo que Miroku le había confesado. Como no perdonarlo si se veía que era sincero, el dolor lo tenía marcado en la cara. Incluso ahora que se fijaba un poco mas lo veía delgado, ojeroso ¿Qué le había pasado¿Por qué estaba tan desmejorado? Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y fue limpiada por una mano suave. Era Miroku, que la miraba tiernamente, Sango no lo dudó más y se fundió en un beso desesperado. Dios, como echaba de menos el sabor de sus labios.

Cuando sus labios estaban casi dormidos debido a la duración del beso, se separaron. Miroku tenía miedo de que hubiese sido una de sus alucinaciones y no quería que terminara, quería morir aquí mismo, entre los besos de la persona que mas amaba.

_Déjame estar contigo, compartir un poco de tu vida, me conformo con las migajas que me puedas dar ya que para mi serán mi mundo. Un mundo en el que solo tú estarás. Jamás volveré a mirar a ninguna mujer ya que mis ojos y mi alma están enamorados de ti, y eso no cambiará por más vidas que pasen._

Que bien sabía hablar ese hombre cuando quería. Inuyasha miraba la escena escondido detrás de una puerta. Era la declaración más bonita que había escuchado nunca. Le daba envidia la facilidad de palabra que tenía su amigo ¿Por qué el tenía que ser tan brusco?

La felicidad de esas tres parejas duró por siempre, incluso una cuarta pareja se les unió, si, como lo leen, Rin y Sessomaru comenzaron una amistad que terminó en amor, boda e hijos. Las tres chicas siguieron con sus aficiones y sus compañeros las siguieron en todas sus locuras.

En cuanto las carreras de los chicos terminaron, cada uno decidió pedirle matrimonio a su chica de una forma diferente.

Inuyasha estaba enfadando a Kagome como siempre, sacándola de quicio, Kagome le chillaba como nunca lo había echo.

_Te he dicho que no puedo romper el contrato, tengo que hacerme esas fotos en ropa interior. _Decía Kagome completamente exaltada

_Y yo te digo que pagamos lo que sea pero no quiero que mi futura esposa salga en ropa interior en todas las revistas del país. _Inuyasha si sabía fingir, no es que le agradara la idea pero respetaba su trabajo.

_Inuyasha, entiende, porque sea tu novia……… un momento¿¿¿¿ has dicho futura esposa???? _Decía ahora una confundida chica.

_Si, lo he dicho_. En ese momento Inuyasha se puso de rodillas y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo interior lo abrió y se lo ofreció a Kagome. _Este no es solo un anillo de compromiso, es la entrega de mi corazón y de mi alma. Kagome ¿quieres aguantarme por el resto de nuestras vidas?_

Imposible¿Inuyasha había dicho una frase bonita? Un momento ¿La había pedido matrimonio?

_Si, si quiero, si quiero, si quiero……_ Kagome se arrodillo en el suelo quedando a la altura de Inuyasha y lo besó con ternura y pasión. Esa noche se sellaría de una forma más que especial.

Koga fue un poco más clásico, invitó a Ayame a cenar a un restaurante. Lo excepcional es que lo reservó solo para ellos dos, de fondo pusieron una música suave y lenta y habilitaron una zona para poder bailar. Eligió un menú exquisito.

_Ayame, te e invitado esta noche no solo para celebrar que me e graduado, tengo algo muy importante que decirte_. Koga estaba mas serio de lo normal.

_Me preocupas, Koga¿que sucede?_ Ayame se acercó un poco más a Koga preocupada por lo que pudiese pasar.

_Es algo muy importante para mí, y difícil a la vez. Ayame sabes que mi vida no sería nada sin ti, por lo que solo me queda un paso más que dar, un paso que me lleva hacia ti_. Koga quería poner un poco de suspenso a su pregunta, le encantaba tener a Ayame mirándolo con esa preocupación que solo manifestaba por el.

_Dime, necesito saber que te pasa, ahora me estas asustando. ¿Cuál es el paso que quieres dar?_ Seguía preguntando ahora mas asustada.

Koga se levantó de la mesa, se arrodilló en frente de Ayame, la cogió de las manos mientras sostenía un pequeño anillo en su mano aun invisible ante los ojos de la chica. En un momento de descuido giró la mano de la chica y depositó en ella la preciada alianza.

_Ayame, mi amor¿quieres ser mi esposa?_ Su voz temblaba un poco por el miedo al rechazo, pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio diría que no a un chico como ese?

Ayame como única contestación se tiró a los brazos de su lobito cayendo los dos al suelo, la chica estaba encima de Koga dándole el beso mas apasionado que había recibido en la vida.

Miroku había invitado a Sango a un concierto de David Bisbal, no es que ese cantante lo volviese loco pero era español y le debía un favor a su tío.

El concierto fue espectacular y cuando la última canción sonaba hubo un apagón en toda la sala. Sango al principio se asustó un poco ya que no veía a Miroku por ningún sitio hasta que lo escuchó.

_Bien, se que mi vida no le interesa a nadie en este estadio pero yo necesitaba una oportunidad como esta. He subido al escenario porque necesito descargar mi corazón como solo una vez lo hice, no piensen mal, fue con la misma mujer con la que estoy ahora. Sango……_ En ese momento un foco iluminó la zona donde estaba la bella castaña. _Una sola vez te abrí mi corazón cuando estaba a punto de perderte, ahora creo que llegó el momento de que esto pase a un plano superior. No tengo nada que ofrecerte, no soy aun nadie en la vida, mi único propósito es que tu seas feliz, llenar cada segundo de amor, eso es lo único que te puedo ofrecer, mi amor y el intento de hacerte feliz…… ¿Sango, querrías ser la mujer que ocupe mi corazón y mi vida por el resto de nuestros días¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Sango comenzó a llorar, este Miroku no dejaba de emocionarla en los momentos más delicados de su vida. Miroku bajó las escaleras del escenario y se acercó a Sango para recibir su respuesta, esta no se hizo esperar, Sango se acercó a el de forma seductora, acercó sus labios al oído del chico y pronunció la respuesta esperada.

_Nada me haría más feliz en esta vida que ser tu esposa, te amo._

Y delante de mil espectadores sellaron su amor en un beso cargado de emoción, y de fondo no se escuchaba la canción del cantante, si no que se escuchaban los aplausos y el vitoreo del estadio entero.

Las tres parejas se casaron el mismo día, en la misma iglesia y a la misma hora ya que querían compartir su dicha juntos. Y su dicha fue multiplicada por dos cuando el primer niño nació, claro está que fue de Miroku y Sango ya que el se moría de ganas de ser padre, el siguiente fueron Koga y Ayame y los últimos fueron Inuyasha y Kagome ya que ellos decidieron disfrutar un poco mas de su amor, después de todo ya tendrían tiempo de cambiar pañales ¿no?

FIN………………………………………………………

ESTE ES EL FIN, YA NO PODÍA ALARGARLO MAS, DE TODAS FORMAS ANTES DE EMPEZARLO HABÍA DECIDIDO QUE FUESE CORTO. ESPERO QUE EL FINAL SEA DE VUESTRO AGRADO YA QUE ESCRIBO PARA ENTRETENEROS A TODOS VOSOTROS. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO RECIVIDO MEDIANTE REVIEWS, ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

silvemi89

mununita

yukiko-09

astrid

nancy95

KagomeKaoru

marru-freackyvampire

serena tsukino chiba

lorena

chimis

Kagome-tgn

xully

mizhaxreal

nauret-inuxkag-

mich-sama

ambrosie R.

sessohoumaru.forever

Lina

niina

neryinustar

novelle de telleyrand

CREO QUE NO SE ME PASA NADIE PARA AGRADECER, BUENO, A LOS QUE NO DEJARON REVIEW, TAMBIEN TIENEN UN SITIO EN MI CORAZÓN.

UN BESO PARA TODOS, ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MIS HISTORIAS. AUNQUE AHORA SOLO TENGO UNA YA QUE LAS DEMAS NO LAS PUBLICARÉ HASTA QUE LAS TERMINE.

MIL GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN.

Y COMO NO SOY NADA BUENA PARA LAS DESPEDIDAS, SOLO LES DIGO…… HASTA LA PROXIMA.


End file.
